


Matters Of The Heart S2

by SonofVarian



Series: Matters of the heart [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofVarian/pseuds/SonofVarian
Summary: with the Cult angrier than Ever Varian and Isaiah must now make tough choices regarding the future for themselves and Corona. As danger brews Can they protect their home and family?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian/OC
Series: Matters of the heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742746
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Matters of the heart   
Season 2  
Episode 1:   
The start of something new

{OPENING CREDITS}

Narration: Time is a funny thing. Some say it’s an unstoppable force, others say it’s a man-made concept. But whatever someone thinks of time, two things are always certain. You chose what you make of it and it has a way of changing people.

{cut to Isaiah’s panicked face as he runs; Camera pans out to see Lily and Akina running by his side}

Lily: I-It’s getting closer!

Isaiah: so run faster!

{Cut to them skidding into town running at full speed; Eugene, Lance, and Varian look over blueprints for rebuilding and people around them work}

Isaiah: RUUUNN!

Varian: Isaiah!?

Eugene: Lily?

Isaiah: IT’S COMING!

Varian: WHAT IS!?

{Eugene and Lance pull their swords; Monster Ruddiger barrels into town thrashing about at everything; Catalina runs forward}

Lance: Catalina no!

Catalina: Relax dad! I got this!

Akina: Sissy!

Catalina: Easy boy...easy...calm down…

{She walks up and pulls a bee stinger from his nose; a light shines and Ruddiger returns to normal and scampers away}

Varian:...Isaiah? Did you use one of my beast bombs?

{Isaiah hands it over}

Varian: Isaiah these are NOT toys!

Isaiah: We wanted to harvest more rations for the people and the best apples are all the way at the top of the trees and we couldn't reach them So I..well..

Lily: but that's not why he was freaking out I promise mr. Varian! we didn't know there was a beehive in one of the trees! one of them must have stung Ruddiger.

Varian:...You had good intentions but next time tell me if you want to do something. I'm the leader of old Corona now and I have to be sure that all my people are-URRGH!

{He clutches his side and doubles over}

Isaiah: DAD!

Eugene and Lance: Varian!

Varian:...mnnn...I’m fine…

Isaiah: Maybe you should rest for a while!

Varian: I'm fine buddy. it's nothing!

Eugene: Varian he's right. it's only been three weeks. that's still pretty fresh for a stab wound. 

Varian: fine I'll sit down for 5 minutes no more no less. Isaiah why don't you go find your stepmother. I'm sure she and the queen could use your help.

Isaiah: with painting?

Lily: Oh c’mon! It’ll be fun!

Akina: Pleeeasssee ‘saiah?

Isaiah: uh…

{they both make puppy eyes at him}

Isaiah: Finnneee…

Lily: WOOHOO!

Akina: let’s go, Lily!

{They go to run off but Isaiah stumbles}

Varian: huh?

Lance: little buddy...you alright?

{Isaiah hesitates for a minute and pink crackles of magic briefly appear; he turns back to them with a wide smile}

Isaiah: I’m good! I just lost my footing! C-c’mon ladies! Let us be off then!

{he pushes them along; cut to Eugene’s concerned face and fade out to Zapada and Rapunzel; Zapada is organizing paint whilst Rapunzel is up on a ladder painting}

Rapunzel: *deep breath* what a lovely day for winter...kinda warm actually

Zapada: better than what it has been!

Rapunzel: Most definitely! Um hey can you pass me the pink?

Zapada: One pink co-...

Rapunzel: Zapada? You okay?

Zapada: Please excuse me!

{she runs behind the house and wretches}

Rapunzel: Zapada! 

{She slides down the ladder and runs over to her and holds back her hair}

Rapunzel: yick...let it out... you know I thought that chicken at lunch looked green..who made that?

Zapada:...m-me…

Rapunzel: And it was Delicious! ...heh…

Zapada: ugh..I am becoming so sick of this.

Rapunzel: how long is this been going on?

Zapada: Since a little bit after the attack…

Rapunzel: it's been going on for 3 weeks!? Zapada that's really bad you should see a doctor!

Zapada: N-NO! no... your majesty I cannot afford to let Varian know that I am ill.

Rapunzel: why not!? he's your husband isn't he?

Zapada: of course he's my husband. What kind of question is that? you saw us get married!

Rapunzel: no... sweetheart that's an expressi- nevermind…

Zapada: Varian is still getting over his injury... he has an entire town to worry about now on top of still grieving for his father... I needn't worry him further.

Rapunzel: *sigh*.. all right then can you please just come over here and sit down while I fetch you some water?

Zapada: that I'm more than happy to do. 

{all three children come running into frame}

Rapunzel: Hey you three! 

Lily: Hi mom!

Akina: Aunt punzie!

Isaiah: Your majesty…*bows*

{Rapunzel hands Zapada the water and goes over to blow a raspberry on Isaiah’s cheek}

Rapunzel: I’m Aunt punzie to you too mister!

Isaiah: Augh! Okay okay!

Lily: Hey Mom can we help out? can we help paint?

Rapunzel: I don't see why not!

Isaiah: is Zapada okay?

Zapada: oh copilul meu I’m fine! Just a tad out of sorts.

Rapunzel: it was the chicken at lunch.

Zapada: it was not the chicken…

Isaiah: Well it was a little green.

Rapunzel: Hmm!? *points to Isaiah*

Zapada:....Vă urăsc pe toți atât de mult…

Isaiah: so what can we help with?

Rapunzel: Well I do need help with the rims of the house. Trying to make them a nice burgundy. 

Akina: We can do that! I’ll get the lower parts!

Isaiah: I’ll get the higher parts! 

{Isaiah grabs a brush and starts climbing the ladder; halfway up his eyes flicker in colour}

Isaiah: no...not now... please…

{he continues painting; cut back to Varian and the rest}

Lance: You have to tell him at one point…

Eugene: I know... but how do you.. how can I tell that to a father?

Lance: like ripping off a Band-Aid I suppose…

Eugene: *sighs* Varian! I need to speak with you…

Varian: Alright! Doing great everyone! I’ll be back.

{The walk away from everyone}

Varian: what did you want to speak to me about?

Eugene: it's about Isaiah’s new... ability.

Varian: oh…

Eugene: I recently received a note from what I assume is the cult. I was going to tell you about it later but... they were telling me what this new ability of his is. it's some of the same power that is overtaking Cassandra right now.

Varian: What!?

Eugene: They made Rapunzel and I an offer... they said they would help get rid of Isaiah's ability in exchange for the moonstone shard... I declined... they never said how they would get rid of Isaiah's ability and that frightened me.

Varian: how did they react to that?

Eugene:....

Varian: Your majesty?

Eugene: Varian, you know I love Isaiah. He's like a nephew to me. and I would never do anything to put him in danger.

Varian:...but? 

Eugene: if this ability is truly what the cult says it is... he might be the danger.

Varian: excuse me?

Eugene: Varian please I-

Varian: no continue... I want to hear this! Do you think my son is a danger?

Eugene: I never said he is, I said he could be. You have to understand I'm a king. I have to put my kingdom first. Hate me if you want but I have to do whatever I can to protect my kingdom. if Isaiah becomes too dangerous then-

Varian: THEN WHAT EUGENE!?

{Everyone stops and turns to look}

Eugene: ….I want to make it clear that I'm not going to hurt him... but I need to keep my country safe all I'm asking is that you consider making a plan if things go awry. Please.

Varian:... I have to get back to work.

{He walks away leaving Eugene; cut back to Rapunzel and the others}

Akina: hehe! I painted a bumblebee! 

Lily: I painted a dragon!

Isaiah: I painted my boredom…

Lily: Isaiah! 

Isaiah: *snerk*

Zapada: urrghh…

Isaiah: Zapada? You alright?

Zapada: I’m fine really!

Rapunzel: Zapada...if you want I have a Royal Physician... Varian doesn't have to find out... we can be there and back in less than 2 hours. I'm just getting very worried about you.

Zapada: your majesty, you are most kind. but I'm sure it's just something in my digestion. 

Rapunzel: do you have any other symptoms? you know besides vomiting.

Zapada: well now that you don't mention it... I've been feeling tired all the time...I keep getting these headaches as well…and there will be these moments where I feel dizzy all suddenly. I never used to have these problems.

Rapunzel: R-really? Zapada.. I'm going to ask you a very serious question... because I think I know what’s wrong! Squee!

Zapada: really? Then do ask away!

Rapunzel: wh-....

{she looks at the Isaiah and then whispers it to her}

Zapada: now that you mention it no! I haven’t for a while…

Rapunzel: AH! 

{Rapunzel hugs her and bounces around with her}

Zapada: Y-Your majesty!?

Rapunzel: Zapada don’t you see!?

Zapada: Wh-what!?

Rapunzel: YOU’RE PR-!?

Isaiah: AHHHHH!!

{Isaiah’s eyes flicker in colour as he fights for Control; pink magic crackles around him}

Isaiah: NO! NO! AHHHH!!!

Lily: Isaiah look out!

{the screaming is heard by Varian, Lance, and Eugene, they rush over; Isaiah stands at the top of the ladder gripping his head}

Rapunzel: Isaiah! Sweetheart! If you can hear me, I’m coming up to get you down, okay?

Isaiah: It hurts! AUGH!

Rapunzel: I know honey just stay there and-

{Magic surges through him and he falls back as the neon colour leaves his eyes; Varian arrives to see his son falling}

Isaiah: AHHHHH!

Lily: Isaiah!

Varian: My baby!

{Rapunzel dives off the ladder and uses her body to catch him and cushion his fall}

Rapunzel: UGH!

{Everyone runs over to help}

Eugene: Sunshine! Are you alright!?

Rapunzel: fine! I’m okay just knocked the wind outta me. Isaiah?

Isaiah: *slowly opens his eyes* hmmm? Eep! Your majesty! I- Um! I’m so sorry!

Varian: Isaiah! Isaiah buddy are you hurt?

Isaiah: N-no but I…

{He runs off; Varian looks at Eugene}

Varian:..this...this doesn’t change anything…

{Cut to later at the dinner table; Isaiah sets the table depressively meanwhile Varian stirs a pot}

Varian: It wasn't your fault you know…

Isaiah:... how do you know?

Varian: Isaiah you would never do anything to purposely try and hurt the Royal Family. you're not a bad person.

Isaiah: what's wrong with me?

Varian: nothing is wrong with you!

Isaiah: no dad! This...evil that’s infected me! what is it!?

Varian:.... Sit down... you're not going to like this.

Isaiah: Yipee…

Varian: the king explained to me that he received a letter from a cult member... explained what the power was. Do you know the magic that seems to take over Cass whenever she's near you? it's that... they think it was transferred when she stabbed you with the blade that had her blood on it.

Isaiah: Am I dangerous? Am I going to hurt people too?

Varian: no! no you're fine! I'm sure you are…

Isaiah: how do you know?

Varian:.. look I'm going to do whatever I can to help you with this I swear it. besides, we don't know much about this at all. and what do you do when you don't understand something? you learn more about it and then it seems less scary.

Isaiah: that's what you always told me when I was little…

Varian: and it still Rings True to this day. 

{he sets a bowl in front of Isaiah}

Isaiah: lamb stew!?

Varian: yep... I figured you could use a bit of pick me up after today.

{Isaiah hugs him}

Isaiah: I love you, dad…

Varian: love ya too, buddy…

{Zapada walks in and clears her throat}

Varian: Zapada! would you like some lamb stew?

Zapada: no I'm quite alright!

Varian: this is the third night in a row you've abstained from eating dinner. Are you feeling alright?

Zapada: but of course I am... that is just to be expected...when one is with a child…

{Varian drops his bowl and it shatters on the floor; he turns to Zapada with wide eyes}

Isaiah: ...what does that mean?

Varian: Y-you...you...you’re sure?

Zapada: ... I'm more than sure... me and the queen talked... and she took me to see her Royal Physician...i’m pregnant, Varian.

{Isaiah chokes on his food; Varian laughs and tears run down his face}

Zapada: oh no! Varian!

{He picks her up and spins her around}

Varian: YEEEEAAAAH! WOOHOO! AHAHAHA!

Isaiah: I-I’m gonna be a big brother!? 

{Isaiah runs and hugs them both}

Isaiah: Is it a boy or a girl!?

Zapada: we won’t know till it has been born.

Isaiah: Either way, I’m finally a big brother!

{Varian bends down to her stomach and kisses it}

Varian: welcome to the family..

{END CREDITS}


	2. The dreamer's twilight

Matters of the heart  
Season 2  
Episode 2: The dreamer’s twilight

{OPENING CREDITS}

{open to the village at night with Isaiah walking through the street}

Isaiah: Dad?... Zapada?...where is everyone?...

{the street is completely devoid of life}

Isaiah: no one’s here?...hehe…

{He runs over to the fruit stall}

Isaiah: All the apples belong to me! Haha!

{he picks one up and bites it; he chews it for a moment before promptly spitting it out}

Isaiah: *gags* UGH! What the-!?

{Suddenly all the fruit is rotten and the atmosphere darkens; a distant voice calls out} 

Voice: Isaiah~...

Isaiah: huh? Zapada is that you?

{A shadowy figure stands in the distance; Isaiah starts walking towards it; pink and green flames shoot up from the ground}

Isaiah: AHHHHH!!!

{The flames overtake the village; Isaiah tries putting them out but the flames only grow taller; he turns and sees his house burning down; he turns around and comes face to face with his late Mother Estelle looking at him with a dead stare}

Isaiah: NO! NOO!

{Isaiah lurches up in bed screaming; Varian and Zapada burst into the room with Varian holding an alchemy vial at the ready}

Zapada: Isaiah! Everything alright!?

Isaiah: there...there was fire..a-and the house was...and the fruit stand!

Zapada: oh copilul mea, it was only bad dream...Varian for the sake of all things put that vial away!

{Varian grins sheepishly and puts it away}

Varian: Buddy you okay now?

Isaiah: y-yeah just...thanks…

{Zapada walks over and kisses his cheek}

Zapada: Noapte bună, Isaiah.

Isaiah: goodnight…

{they walk out of the room; once there gone Isaiah walks over to his desk and pulls out a journal; he flips to a page labeled bad dreams with tally marks; he marks down this dream as the 15th bad dream; he sighs and closes the book; cut to afternoon the next day}

Nathaniel: I'm telling you man it's getting harder to put in the work lately... I mean with Dad gone I have to feed my sister and my mother and have enough money to pay taxes. the adult life is rough, you know?

Isaiah:.....

Nathaniel: Isaiah?

Isaiah: *snore*

Nathaniel:.... so that's how it's going to be, eh?

{ he picks Isaiah up and walks over to the river and promptly drops him in}

Isaiah: AHHH!! what is the matter with you!? it's freaking cold outside! you want me to get sick!?

Nathaniel: what is up with you lately? all you ever want to do is sleep!

Isaiah: it's none of your concern and I'm more concerned with the fact that my shirt is now soaking wet!

{isaiah climbs out of the water and Nathaniel puts a hand on his shoulder}

Nathaniel: come on man you know you can talk to me about anything. what's going on?

Isaiah:... ever since I got these powers... I..

Nathaniel: yeah? you going to talk or you going to stutter?

Isaiah: I've been having these horrible nightmares... I don't know if it's a side effect of whatever this is…. or maybe I'm just going mad.

Nathaniel: you know about a year ago I would have agreed with the sentiment of you just going mad…

Isaiah: gee thanks I'm so grateful to have the support of a friend…

Nathaniel: let me finish...But now that I actually consider you a friend I'm worried about you. if you don't get proper sleep you're going to end up crashing.

Isaiah: Well then how do you suggest I beat the fear then?

Nathaniel: well...My dad would always just tell me that it's not real. except that it happened in your mind and then let it go. it never really did help. Why don't you try taking your frustration out on something- WHOA!

{He dodges a punch}

Nathaniel: that wasn't an invite!

Isaiah: oh... I thought you were telling me to... nevermind…

{Nathaniel sets up a training dummy made of a flour sack and a pumpkin head and gives Isaiah a stick}

Nathaniel: Okay... I've set something up so that you'll be able to get out your frustrations in a healthy manner. this is what I would normally do when I was mad at you. just hit the dummy over and over again with the stick.

Isaiah: and this will help my nightmares?

Nathaniel: Well I read somewhere that nightmares are usually caused by situations or internal feelings so maybe this will help you…

Isaiah: stop reading those books you sound like a nerd.

Nathaniel: says the king of nerds…

Isaiah: oh hush…

Nathaniel: just picture of the stuff that pisses you off or makes you afraid and beat the crap out of it!

{Isaiah walks over to the dummy; he pictures one of the wolves that killed Quirin; he screams and starts hitting the dummy}

Nathaniel: whoa... a lot more pent-up energy than I thought.

{Isaiah pictures the dummy as Cass and beats on it}

Nathaniel: ... I think I could be here for a while… I'm sure the Town leader wouldn't mind if I picked a few apples for lunch.

{suddenly he notices Isaiah shaking with rage}

Nathaniel: Isaiah? you okay man?

{ Isaiah suddenly begins ferociously beating the dummy to the point of stomping on it}

Nathaniel: damn... I'm actually afraid to picture who that one is…

{ Isaiah Stomps so hard on it that he breaks open the bag of flour and crushes the pumpkin head before falling back against the ground; Nathaniel nervously looks around then walks over to his friend}

Nathaniel: ... Isaiah... you okay?

Isaiah:...yeah…

Nathaniel:.... who was... who was the last person you pictured?

Isaiah…..

Nathaniel: Isaiah?

{pink magic crackles around him}

Isaiah: it was me…

Nathaniel: What?

Isaiah:..IT WAS ME!

{he screams out and the shockwave of his anger breaks branches off the apple trees causing branches and apples to fall to the ground; Isaiah backs away from Nathaniel and runs off; cut to Isaiah sitting by his favourite tree flipping through his journal} 

Lily: thought I’d find you here…

Isaiah: huh? Oh hi, Lily…

{lily sits next to him and leans on him}

Lily: What are you doing?

Isaiah: I'm trying to see if there's a pattern with my dreams that I've been having... so far all I've noticed is that it involves the destruction of my Village or the kingdom.

{lily takes the journal and starts reading it}

Isaiah: Hey!

Lily:... Isaiah...these are terrible...Wait. this one's about me.

Isaiah: Don’t read that one!

{he tries to lunge for it but lily moves out of the way}

Lily: …. it says in your dream that I tried to stop you... but you slapped me out of the way... and you attacked me while under the influence of your powers... Isaiah…. That's horrible. I'm sorry you've been going through this.

Isaiah: you're not mad at me for dreaming about that? you're not afraid of me?

Lily: why would I be afraid of you? Isaiah, you're my best friend. you would never hurt me on purpose. deep down you know that.

Isaiah: I know... but these powers overtake me whenever they want and I'm powerless to stop them. I try and fight it but.. I'm always afraid one day it'll be too much.

Lily: you're afraid one day you won't be strong enough.

Isaiah: exactly! what if one day i’m sick or tired and I don't have the strength to fight it off! What if-!

{Lily puts a finger to his lips and smiles}

Lily: Isaiah... why do you worry so much of what could happen?

Isaiah: because the last time I was told not to worry about the future someone very close to me was killed.

Lily: ...Isaiah…

{Lily hugs him and he hugs her back tightly}

Isaiah: I can’t lose anyone else...not again…

Lily: Isaiah...I'm going to say something and you need to promise not to get angry…

Isaiah: okay…

Lily:.. did you ever consider maybe these nightmares aren't a result of the magic and it’s just you? I mean think about it.. you were fine for a while there and now suddenly these nightmares have started up within the last fifteen nights... you ever think that maybe it was just you holding everything back?

Isaiah:... you mean that I've been doing this to myself?

Lily: kind of...You have a tendency to not talk about what's bothering you…

Isaiah: Fair point…

Lily: come on... I have something that'll cheer you up.

{She leads isaiah to his house and they open the door; streamers hang from the ceiling and a cake sits on the table with everyone surrounding it}

Everyone: Surprise!

Isaiah: What the-!? What is this!?

Lance: it's a party, little man!

Rapunzel: your friend told us how you were feeling... about yourself.

Eugene: we wanted to let you know that we all value you highly.

Varian: I'm sorry buddy if I knew you were feeling that way I would have done everything to cheer you up.

Isaiah: who told you all of this and how are you able to set this up so quickly!?

{Everyone moves out of the way to show Nathaniel standing there}

Isaiah: Nathaniel!?

Nathaniel: don't get mushy on me now! I did this because... you really scared me back there. the way you were beating up that dummy and then you said it was yourself that you were picturing... not going to lie that was disturbing.

Akina: Nathaniel tracked us all down within the day and told us what was happening!

Zapada: we came up with a plan. we were going to throw you the greatest of parties that has ever been in your life.

Rapunzel: I was able to pick up a cake from Attila no problem!

Akina: I cut out all the streamers by myself!

Varian: And I made your favorite lamb stew!

{Isaiah’s eyes water and he brushes away the tears}

Isaiah: I can't thank you all enough...Each one of you is so important to me.. thank you.

Rapunzel: okay everyone bring it in! it's time for the queen to give hugs!

Eugene: oh no now you got her hugging! there's no coming back from this!

{the Group hugs; cut to flashes of everyone having fun, dancing, eating, and playing games; after everyone leaves Isaiah closes the door and smiles and goes up to bed only to open his door and see Lily, Akina, and Nathaniel}

Isaiah: what's going on? aren't you guys going to go home with your folks?

Nathaniel: I seriously think he's the only kid I've ever met that has never heard of a sleepover…

Akina: it's a slumber party…

Lily: what does it matter what it's called? we were worried about you sleeping at night so we talk to our parents and we're going to stay over and make sure that you're going to be okay…

Isaiah: really?

Akina: yeah!

Nathaniel: I was kind of roped into this…

{Akina elbows him}

Nathaniel: OW! that was my lung! I need that to breathe~!

{Isaiah laughs and hugs them all; cut to them all getting ready for bed}

Nathaniel: no seriously what is that on your face…

Lily: I am a princess and must keep up my Looks.. also it's called a mud mask…

Nathaniel: girls are so weird…

Akina: I could say the same about boys…

Isaiah: Good night everyone…

All: good night!

{Isaiah blows out the candle and goes to sleep; fade to Isaiah in the orchard}

Isaiah: huh... let's see.. the fruit looks fresh at least... this is kind of weird... am I in one of those weird dreams where I know I'm dreaming? because if so... awesome.

{ he runs about the orchard laughing and giggling to his heart’s content}

Quirin: Isaiah…

Isaiah:....g-grandpa?...

{Quirin nods; there is a moment of silence before Isaiah gets up and runs into his arms}

Quirin: oh Isaiah...my brave grandson…

Isaiah: Grandpa...I’m so sorry…

Quirin: no it’s not your fault.

Isaiah: but it is! I should’ve helped you…

Quirin: Isaiah what good would it have done if we had both gotten killed?

Isaiah: I don't know... I just miss you... I miss you every day.

Quirin: I know... you've been doing a good job though... you've been helping your dad. rebuilding the town. 

Isaiah: I wish you'd come back.

Quirin: it doesn't work that way…

Isaiah: I know…

Quirin: do you remember what I first ever told you? when you were five years old?

Isaiah:... not really.

Quirin: you were such an angry little boy. I remember I was working in the field all of a sudden this tiny little boy comes barreling out of the orchard into the Northfield. I remember he did a somersault. 

{Isaiah giggles}

Quirin: he started crying I thought because he scraped his knee... I remember I ran over to him and tried to help him. it turns out he wasn't crying because he scraped his knee... because he lost his mother and he was afraid of what was going to happen. Do you know what I told him?

Isaiah: what?

Quirin: even though it's sad to lose someone you still always have the memories you made with that person. cherish those memories. never let them go. if you hold onto their memory it's as if they never left. you know I'll never leave you, right?

Isaiah: mmhmm…

Quirin: If there's one last piece of wisdom I can impart on to you as your grandfather it would be to never doubt yourself. you are Isaiah. you're strong, confident, and you are my grandson. believe in yourself. don't let others tell you who you are, you know who you are…

Isaiah: I'll do you proud grandpa…

Quirin: I know you will….

{they hug and cut to Isaiah sleeping with a smile in bed}

{END CREDITS}


	3. Of sickness and Sorrows

Matters of the heart  
Season 2   
Episode 3: Of sickness and Sorrows

{OPENING CREDITS}

{Open to Corona castle and pan down the hallway to a doorway}

Lily: ACHOO!

Cyrus: *wipes his face*....lovely...thank you, sister.

Lily: oh, sorry Cyrus.

Cryus: You're sneezing, you're coughing, and you have a fever please just let me tell mother that you will be absent at the banquet this afternoon.

Lily: we can't do that and you know it. mother already promised that at least two of the royal children would be there.

Cyrus: well you're very ill... I'm sure that whomever is in attendance would be understanding why you couldn't attend.

Lily: I'm going and that's final... you may be the oldest but you're still not the boss of me.

Cyrus: I'm sure we could find someone to take your place. it's really no trouble.

Lily: Cyrus the answer to our troubles is not going to just come waltzing through the door.

{Isaiah walks in}

Isaiah: hello everyone! your day just got a lot better you're welcome.

Lily: ISAIAH! *buries self under covers*

Cyrus: oh lovely... hello Isaiah. a pleasure to see you.

Isaiah: Prince Cyrus…*bows*

Cyrus: at least you seem to know your manners.

{Lily kicks him}

Cyrus: HEY!

Isaiah: Lily, what's wrong with you? you look like you were hit by a wagon!

Lily: something that every girl likes to hear... I believe I've caught the flu and it couldn't be at a worse time. the Royal Banquet is this afternoon and I promised that I'd make an appearance. there's so much I have to do.

Cyrus: and once again I say everyone will understand if you choose not to attend!

Isaiah: he's right Lily you need to rest.

{Isaiah places a hand on her forehead and lily blushes and lightly squeals}

Cyrus: ugh, I do believe I threw up a bit in my mouth.

Lily: Oh do shut up... I should probably call my handmaiden to help me get dressed.

Cyrus: you are not going anywhere. You are staying in bed and that is final! 

Lily: But who's going to take care of all the things I promised to do!?

Cyrus: I'm sure I'll find the time to take care of them.

Lily: you have enough on your plate as it is!

Isaiah: I could do it…

{they both turn and look at him with bewilderment}

Cyrus: You!?

Isaiah: why not? I was raised as a noble for five years I know the basics.

Lily: Isaiah I know of your history with the court... are you sure that you're up to this?

Isaiah: well if your brother has too much to do and you're sick I don't really see any other option.

Lily:... all right then.. Cyrus, could you do me a favour and ask my handmaiden to deliver some Noble clothing for Isaiah?

Cyrus: But-...I...-you... we're all going to die…

{Cryrus exits frame; cut to Lily standing outside of a changing room in her nightgown}

Lily: everything alright in there?

Isaiah: I just sort of forgot how difficult it was to put on these types of clothing... I should be out in a minute.

Lily: I really can't thank you enough for this.

Isaiah: it's no bother really!

{Isaiah steps out in lovely green suit and hair all fixed}

Isaiah: well how do I look, m’lady?

Lily:.... will you excuse me a second?

{Lily goes into the changing room; she shuts the door and promptly squeals before stepping out}

Lily: Alright! I’m good now.

Isaiah: Good now you get back to bed! everything is completely under control.

{ had to Isaiah walking in the hallway}

Isaiah: I have no idea what I'm doing... why did I say I could do this!? am I insane!? I haven't acted nobly for several years! alright just calm down.... remember your basics. say please and thank you. always bow when saying hello. hold your head high. shoulders back and-

{he bumps into someone}

Isaiah: oh! Terribly sorry! I-....oh no…

{two nobles about Isaiah’s age turn around and smirk upon seeing him}

Colette: Doth my eyes deceive me? 

Lawrence: Isaiah? Is it truly you?

Isaiah: *bows* Lady Colette...Lord Lawrence...a pleasure…

{Colette holds out her hand and Isaiah flinches}

Isaiah: o-oh! Of course!

{he kisses her hand}

Lawrence: I’m surprised, Isaiah! Several years as a peasant and your manners are still flawless. 

Colette: *hits Lawrence with her fan* Brother! How repugnant! He cannot help the disgrace that is his father! Be respectful!

{Isaiah tightens his fist}

Colette: will you be attending the banquet? 

Isaiah: Yes. Unfortunately, Princess Lily is under the weather and cannot attend. I will be fulfilling her duties for the day.

Lawrence: Ah! So you will be giving the banquet performance? How grand!

Isaiah:....what?...Uh-I mean- Pardon?

Colette: surely her highness explained, no? She was to give a live performance of her choosing to the court.

Isaiah: ....no..I..can’t say she did. 

Both Colette and Lawrence: ooooh…

Colette: Well, then this WILL be grand!

Lawrence: Indeed!

Colette: fair well Isaiah!

Lawrence: We look forward to your...interesting performance.

{They walk away giggling; Cut to Isaiah walking into the Garden courtyard as Nobility of all kinds congregate}

Rapunzel: Isaiah! *she runs over to him* look at you! 

Isaiah: *bows* Your majesty.

Rapunzel: oh stop. I’m aunt Punzie and will accept nothing else!

Isaiah: *chuckles* Thank you. I have to say this is harder than I thought

{He takes a small cup of tea from the tray offered to him; Eugene walks over}

Eugene: well lookie here! Hey, sunshine have you seen Isaiah? All I see is this dashing young man.

Isaiah: Thank you, your majesty.

Eugene: I have to say I’m impressed. This is a huge favour you’re doing for us.

Rapunzel: I’m glad you’re able to attend Isaiah. Noble or not you’re always welcome here.

{Isaiah smiles but then makes a disturbed face as Rapunzel and Eugene keep talking; in the background an old man with grey-blonde hair talks with others of the court; Isaiah’s brow furrows as he walks over to him}

Isaiah: Good afternoon, your grace…

Leonard: Hmm? I say...Have we met previously, young man?

Isaiah: Indeed we have...Grandfather.

Leonard: Gran-...Isaiah?

Isaiah: how lovely...you remember me.

Leonard: Of course I do. Well now. You’ve grown into a fine young man. How long has it been?

Isaiah: Eight years, Grandfather.

Leonard: indeed. You have your mother’s eyes, my boy.

Isaiah: I find it curious grandfather.

Leonard: Pardon?

Isaiah: You call me your boy and yet you disowned me for things out of my control. The circumstances of my birth.

Leonard: Isaiah…

Isaiah: you forced my mother into marriage with a cruel man whom treated her like the dirt under our shoes for the sheer fact that she felt no affections for him- 

Leonard: N-Now see here-

Isaiah: and made her and my father live days in loveless depression! Then when they died you cast me out as if I were nothing. Did I mean so little to you!?

Leonard: YES!

{The music stops and everyone stares}  
Leonard: Now that I stare at your face I can see only him. What my daughter saw in that... Riff Raff I will never understand. and from this conversation, something has been made very clear within my mind. you're just like him. you carry his traitorous blood within your veins and it shows. you're not worthy of your noble status. I wouldn't even spit in your direction.

{Isaiah turns and runs out as the crowd stares; Rapunzel frowns in empathy; Cut to Isaiah looking out an open window in the castle; Rapunzel walks up}

Rapunzel: Isaiah? Are you okay?

Isaiah: I really messed things up today didn't I?

Rapunzel: I don't understand. how did you mess anything up?

Isaiah: I made a promise I couldn't keep, I have to perform in front of a live audience which I've never done before, and I just had a huge disagreement with my grandfather in front of the entire court.

Rapunzel: I... okay yeah that is pretty bad. but none of it is your fault. you were trying to be nice to Lily and to be honest she should have told you what was going to be expected of you. as for your grandfather… it's his loss.

Isaiah: I just don't understand. 

Rapunzel: don't understand what?

Isaiah: didn't you hear what he said to me? traitors blood... that's what he thinks I have in me. no matter how hard I try to appeal to anyone that's all they're ever going to see... my father's reputation will always precede my own no matter how hard I try. 

Rapunzel:... Isaiah can I tell you something?

Isaiah:... why not?...

Rapunzel: Plus est en vous…

Isaiah:... there's more in you?

Rapunzel: you see I wish I knew French back when I was first told this. I completely butchered the pronunciation. before you were born I was new to the whole royal thing. I had no idea what was expected of me from the kingdom. not to mention there were other things going on that hopefully, you'll learn the full story to when you’re older... the point is the former Queen... my mother. she told me that there was more in me. I didn't understand it at first but as time went on I began to realize what it meant. 

Isaiah: what does it mean?

Rapunzel: for there to be more in you, it means that you're more than what you're expected to be. you're more than your past. you're more than what others think of you. You are Isaiah. be Isaiah... 

Isaiah: What if people don't like… “Isaiah”

Rapunzel: *giggles* you remind me so much of your dad when he was younger. always worried about what others thought of him. always worried about making people proud of him. if people don't like “Isaiah” then like I said. it's their loss.

{Isaiah hugs her and she hugs back}

Isaiah: thanks...Aunt Punzie…

{Cut to later and Eugene gets up on the stage in the courtyard}

Eugene: alright ladies and gentlemen as you all know Princess Lily was to give a live performance to the court, however, unfortunately, it seems that the princess is under the weather at the moment. so instead performing before you all tonight will be Isaiah... the son of Varian and the late duchess Estelle.

{glass shattering is heard and some gasp; Cut to Rapunzel straightening Isaiah's collar}

Rapunzel: You still have time to back out if you want. No one will judge you.

Isaiah: *smirk* not a chance.

{Rapunzel smiles and Isaiah walks on stage}

Isaiah: *bows* Good evening ladies and gentlemen.

{A piece of cake lands next to him on stage presumably being thrown}

Isaiah: huh... that's original, normally it's tomatoes. 

{Rapunzel runs over and plays on the piano; she nods at Isaiah and he nods back; Start the song “more in me”}

{Isaiah}  
I was born here, into this world  
With noble blood the same as you  
It was always hit or miss I  
Could never get it right  
Then I learned a truth I thought couldn’t be true

Then you kicked me out  
Shut me out  
Made me feel wrong for being alive  
I was only five, far too young to feel that way.

Well look at me now   
I made a solemn vow  
to not care for you  
You’re not worthy

Someone once told me  
There is more in me  
And I’m inclined to believe~!

Look at me now!  
At all I’ve done   
I’m not afraid of you at all  
There’s nothing to fear  
For I am here  
And here I’ll stand forevermore!

You can kick me out  
And shut me out  
Make me feel wrong for being alive  
Do your worst I’m wide open  
But know I’ll always survive~!

plus est en vous

{End song; Isaiah gets down from the stage and hears the audience slowly begin to clap; even Colette is clapping whilst Lawrence stands mouth agape; Rapunzel and Eugene run over and hug him}

Eugene: That was amazing!

Rapunzel: why didn't you tell us that you were such a good singer!?

Isaiah: I don't normally like to do it in front of people. 

Leonard: ahem...Isaiah.

Isaiah: Grandfather…

Leonard: that was an... interesting performance to say the least. I'm sure your mother would have enjoyed it…

Isaiah: I'm sure she would have as well. I suppose it's time I made my leave then. but there is one last thing I wish to say to you, grandfather.

Leonard: oh? and what on Earth could that be?

{ Isaiah calmly picks up a Teacup and splashes liquid in his grandfather's face}

Leonard: Isaiah!?

Isaiah: that is for my mother!

Eugene: *snerk* Oh damn.

Leonard: That is simply not done!

Isaiah: you're right grandfather it's not done. but then again last time I checked you said I wasn't a noble. so why should I care?

{he drops the teacup and it shatters as he walks away; cut to nighttime and Isaiah sits out front of his house staring at the stars when Varian walks up}

Varian: So the queen informed me of what happened at the Royal Banquet... you splashed tea in his face.

Isaiah: indeed I did…

Varian: you know as a father I should punish you for doing such a thing to someone... but considering that it was him... I'd rather say...That's my boy.

{Isaiah smirks and leans on his dad}

Isaiah:... it's a nice night out... hey Dad?

Varian: hmm?

Isaiah: do you think Mom would be proud of me?

Varian:... Isaiah, she would be so proud of you.

{a transparent apparition of Estelle only the audience can see is sitting next to them watching the stars and smiling}

{END CREDITS}


	4. Helping Hand

Matters of the heart  
Season 2 Episode 4  
Helping hand

With special thanks to 1A-lchemist for the Romanian lullaby

{OPENING CREDITS}

{Open to old Corona in the morning; a faint melody can be heard on the wind; pan over to Varian’s bedroom window where Zapada sits on the bed with Varian’s head resting on her stomach; begin Romanian lullaby “Cantec de leagan“}

{Zapada}  
Dormi cu mama copilaș  
Dragul mamei îngeraș  
Că mama te-o legăna  
Și mereu îți va cânta  
Na, na

Puișorul mamei mic  
De te-ai face un voinic  
Frumusel și măricel  
Mândru ca un stejărel  
Na, na

Puiul mamei puișor  
Dormi cu mama, dormi ușor  
Îngerii te vor veghea  
Și în somn te-or dezmierda  
Na, na

{End song with Zapada running her fingers through Varian’s long bang}

Varian:...I said it before and i’ll say it again...this kid is so lucky to have you as a mom.

Zapada: what do you think? Boy or girl?

Varian: mmmm...I’m thinking girl.

{Isaiah walks in}

Isaiah: no way! It’s totally a boy!

Zapada: ah I see...and how may you tell?

Isaiah:...I uh..I just know...brothers share a special bond. Right now he’s just waiting to make his entrance!

Zapada: *burp*

All:.....

Isaiah: see?

Zapada: Oh no…

{she runs out of the room and towards the bathroom with Varian following}

Varian: Zapada? *has the door slammed in his face*....you alright?

{wretching sounds come from the door}

Varian: ummm...you’re doing great….I love you...want me to make you some sort of antiemetic?

Zapada: Varian...I do love you but...taci din gură!

{the toilet flushes and she comes stumbling out}

Varian: Easy, catch your breath.

Zapada:...how am I to survive 6 more months of this?

Varian: You have me… 

Zapada: but..I don’t know how to knit baby clothes...and the nursery..and..and. 

{Zapada starts to fall over and Varian catches her}

Varian: Zapada!...you’re stressing yourself out…

Zapada: I’m just...I’m...just leave it... I’m not the first woman to have a baby and I won’t be the last….I’m going to go lie down. 

Isaiah: Is Zapada okay?

Varian: I...I don’t know buddy..  
Isaiah: I’m...going out...I’ll be back later...

Varian: Oh...okay...be careful...hmm, not the first and not the last… *varian gets an idea*

{Pan to Varian in front of the throne}

Rapunzel: You want me to what now?

Varian: help Zapada. She’s new to this whole thing. She tends to keep to herself and not tell people when somethings bothering her.

Eugene: and you want Rapunzel to help her out?

Varian: yes. Look you have 5 children so you’re experienced, to say the least. Rapunzel she’s scared and stressed. Please…

Eugene: Sunshine it’s your call.

Rapunzel:....well...Okay! uh... Where is she?

Varian: umm...

Eugene: how far along is she?

Varian: uhh...3 months?

Eugene: Probably sticking her head in a latrine…

Rapunzel: Eugene!

{Cut to the Cut HQ where Cassandra is training}

Larkspur: Focus my vessel…

Cassandra: I-I’m trying...why are you doing this to me…

Larkspur: now don’t start that again...you were one with the moonstone at a time and therefore are the perfect vessel for the power you possess… so...again.

Cassandra: NO! I won’t! I’ll..never stop fighting you!

Larkspur: *sigh*...you know what happens when you say that…

{Cassandra grunts as her eyes flicker in colour; she screams as the magic overtakes her and she collapses with a growl}

Larkspur: even if you managed to defeat all of us...your magic abilities are still unstable...you’d be cursed with it for life…

Noremoth: Larkspur!

Larkspur: oh...hello Norie. Guards...the Vessel is tired. Take her to her room.

{Guards help Cassandra up but she shakes them off}

Cassandra: Larkspur…you might have me trapped and you might take my conscience, But trust me even with a powerful being at your side no one is just going to bend to your will... especially Corona.

Larkspur: that's what I'm hoping... now go on go take your nap…

{Cassandra is lead away; Noremoth looks on with a concerned face}

Larkspur: come on, Norie... let's get this over with.

Noremoth: Yes...of course... 

{cut to Zapada staring at a cup of tea with Ruddiger}

Zapada: so Ruddiger….the question haunts me...will this help me? Or make me empty my digestion?

Ruddiger: *chitters and shrugs*

Zapada: one way to find out…

{She goes to sip but Rapunzel kicks open the door to the house making her drop the cup}

Zapada: AH!...my tea…

Rapunzel: oops…

Zapada: Y-your majesty? What are you-!?

Rapunzel: Varian told me you’re having some issues with all this um...newness.

Zapada: Well yes but I-

Rapunzel: Well fear no more! I’m here to help!

Zapada: what?

Rapunzel: So today I’m going to help you with the most difficult part! 

Zapada: and that is?

{Cut to them in the doorway of the unfinished nursery}

Rapunzel: Painting the nursery!

Zapada: Painting?

Rapunzel: Trust me painting something can be really good for your mental health! and what better way to paint than painting your baby’s room!

Zapada: well I suppose you are correct... might as well get a head start on it at least. 

Rapunzel: great so what did you want as a base coat?

Zapada: base coat? I am confused…

Rapunzel: well don't you want to put some pretty little designs on it you have to have a base coat if you want to do that!

Zapada: but we don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl so what sort of designs are we supposed to do?

Rapunzel: that is a fair point... tell you what I'll work on the base coat if you do the borders.

Zapada:...well...Alright.

Rapunzel: that's the spirit! I'll get you set up on the ladder!

{show time passing with Zapada doing the borders of the room in gold paint and Rapunzel painting the walls a light periwinkle}

Rapunzel: It's really coming together isn't it?

Zapada: yes it is!... but your majesty I do appreciate the help but why-

{Rapunzel bumps into the ladder as shes painting}

Zapada: AH!

Rapunzel: OH MY-SORRY!

{Rapunzel tries to steady the ladder but the ladder starts cracking}

Rapunzel: uh oh.

Zapada: R-Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: Why does everything in Varian’s house seem to break so easily!?

Zapada: RAPUNZEL!

Rapunzel: Zapada you have to jump!

Zapada: ARE YOU MAD!? I'm up at least 14 feet!

Rapunzel: I'll catch you I promise!

{The ladder cracks}

Zapada: AH! YOUR MAJESTY!

{Isaiah walks in just as Zapada falls on Rapunzel}

Isaiah: uhhhh...Is this a bad time?

{Zapada gets up}

Zapada: Yes Isaiah... it is very bad time! I have no idea what is going on, her majesty for some reason shows up at my door saying she has the answer to my problems, I don't even know what my problems are but apparently everybody else does, she is insisting that we paint the nursery, my husband is seemingly nowhere to be found, and I am nothing but confused right now! so yes this is very bad time! 

{everyone looks on in shock}

Rapunzel: Zapada... are you okay?  
Zapada:... forgive me Your Majesty... but I need some space at the moment.

{Zapada pinches the bridge of her nose and walks out; cut to Zapada out on the back stoop and Varian walks up with a cup of tea}

Varian: I made you some tea… Rapunzel told me how you spilled yours... yeah this could have gone better.

Zapada: I have several questions.

Varian: that I am more than likely prepared to answer…

Zapada: *inhale*... why?

Varian: okay now I'm not prepared to answer...why what?

Zapada: why all of this? what was all of this? I know for a fact that you were behind it because you were gone all day!

Varian: it's just... I've been worried about you.

Zapada: worried?

Varian: you've been kind of not yourself lately... I know that's to be expected with this but you seem more scared than usual, sometimes cranky, and you seem to stress yourself out. I just thought maybe if I could have someone who's experienced with this sort of thing help you out in some way maybe you'd feel better. I'm sorry it was dumb.

Zapada: oh, Iubirea mea…

{she kisses him}

Zapada: I appreciate that you're trying to help me. and I'm sorry if I've been a bit out of sorts lately I must admit I am a bit frightened because this is all so new but it's nothing I can't handle. next time just ask me if I need help. if there's anything I ever need I'll let you know.

Varian: and I'll be there whenever you need me…

{Rapunzel walks up with Isaiah; both covered in paint}

Rapunzel: hello... I know you're probably busy but…

Zapada: no your majesty we're fine…

Varian: Isaiah... why are you covered in paint?

Isaiah: well-

Varian: please tell me you didn't touch anything that you weren't supposed to with that.

Isaiah: like what?

Varian: Like the walls and the banisters... and the tables... EVERYTHING REALLY!

Isaiah: unfortunately too late for that one…

Varian: UUGHHH NO!!!

Rapunzel: ...Isaiah and I have a present for the mother-to-be.

{Cut to them opening the room to the nursery}

Zapada: GASP!

Isaiah: do you like it?

{ the room has a painting of the kingdom of Corona on it surrounding the walls}

Rapunzel: Oh and Isaiah did that part.

{ on the wall above where the crib would be is a heart with a portrait of Varian, Zapada, and Isaiah in it cuddling a small infant}

Zapada: *tearing up* it’s beautiful…

Isaiah: Dad? are you okay?

Varian: yeah just something in my eye…

Isaiah: Dad we only need one blubbering mess in the room thank you

Zapada: *laughs*

Varian: oh okay is that how this is going to be!?

{ Varian picks Isaiah up, throws him over his shoulder, and Twirls him around the room}  
Isaiah: put me down! PUT ME DOWN!

{Rapunzel smiles and giggles}

Zapada: your majesty I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you and Isaiah

Rapunzel: no it's perfectly fine no need to apologize. trust me I get it. Being in your condition can be quite the experience. 

Zapada: you have the kingdom to run and you agreed to help me anyway. it was out of the kindness of your heart and I want to thank you for it.

Rapunzel: I want to thank you though.

Zapada: me? whatever for?

{Rapunzel looks over at Varian and Isaiah rough housing}

Rapunzel: for giving them a family again.

Zapada: ... I was more than happy to do it.

Rapunzel: you know I'd love it if we could hang out more often? we don't have to paint if you don't want to…

Zapada: that sounds lovely your maje- Rapunzel…

{Isaiah pins Varian}

Isaiah: I'm the king of the castle!

Varian: Augh! Okay! Easy on the back!

Rapunzel: they're good boys aren't they?

Zapada: yeah... they really are.

{pan off to the forest where Noremoth is watching the family from afar sadly}

{END CREDITS}


	5. Something in the shadow

Matters of the heart  
Season 2 Episode 5  
Something in the shadow

{OPENING CREDITS}

{Open to Isaiah walking in main Corona up to the castle where two guards stand}

Isaiah: Hey guys! Pete and Stan right?

{they both look at each other then back at him}

Pete: Yes?

Isaiah: umm...Nothing I was just saying hi.

Stan: hi.

Isaiah:... alright then... awkward…

{Isaiah walks in but overhears them talking}

Pete: poor kid…

Stan: you heard about the stuff that's been happening to him?

Pete: it's hard not to... violent outbursts, people say that he just looks like the embodiment of pure anger whenever he gets like that.

Stan: yeah…

{Isaiah has magic crackle around him for a split second}

Stan: ah! did you see that!? tell me you saw it! 

{Isaiah runs down the hall in a sprint}

Stan: ... do you think he heard me?

{Pete smacks the back of his head; cut to the royal gardens where Lily is reading}

Lily: what a lovely day... everything's just so peaceful. I have longed for a day like this.

Isaiah: Hi Lily!

Lily: AH!... and the peace is gone…

Isaiah: sorry... didn't mean to scare you.

Lily: no it's fine. you're always welcome at the castle.

{Isaiah smiles sadly and looks away}

Lily: Isaiah? is something wrong?

Isaiah: am I... Lily I want you to be completely honest with me…

{Lily sits next to him on a bench and holds his hand}

Lily: always…

Isaiah: do you think I'm becoming... evil?

Lily: what makes you think that!?

Isaiah: these powers are getting harder to control. it's terrible. every once in a while... I completely lose control of my own body and something else takes over. I don't know what it is but it makes me do awful things. just yesterday I lost control and destroyed the baker's bread cart! and I don't mean just destroyed I demolished this thing!

Lily: Isaiah... evil doesn't worry about doing good. the fact that you are afraid of being this way means that you're a good person. we just have to find an outlet for you. or some way to control this whenever it happens. 

Isaiah: Yeah I guess…

Lily: Do you know when they tend to happen?

Isaiah: they're completely random I could have one right now. 

Lily: hmmm...There has to be something that's triggering it. And we’re going to figure it out! Come on!

Isaiah: Whoa!

{Lily pulls him along off screen; cut to the edge of the forest where Noremoth is watching old Corona with a telescope; Zapada is hanging laundry and a small boom is seen in which Varian stumbles out the house in a puff of smoke; Zapada giggles and walks over to him; Varian sheepishly smiles; Noremoth sighs and puts down the telescope}

Catalina: You know... I find it easier to make friends if I'm actually talking to the person rather than spying on them.

Noremoth: GREAT MOTHER OF THE SUN! Do you get enjoyment out of doing that to people!?

Kiera: she might not...But I do…

{Noremoth puts his hand on his sword}

Catalina: *growls*

Noremoth: EEK!

Kiera: Yeah I wouldn't try it buddy... you don't want to see her when she's angry.

Noremoth: *puts his hands up* alright... you got me. so what now? going to kill me? 

Kiera: no...too messy…

Catalina: we'd like your name... and what you're doing here.

Noremoth: how about a trade? you put your swords down and I tell you my name

Kiera: fair enough... spit it out

Noremoth: I’m Noremoth. I'm out here on a scouting mission nothing more.

Catalina: kind of weird for a scout to be so heavily armed.

Noremoth: kind of weird to find a lovely lady in a forest of all places.

Catalina: maybe I like the forest.

Noremoth: maybe I like your spunk.

Kiera: hey! okay, focus! we’re kind of in the middle of a fight here!

Noremoth: Look like I said I'm on a simple scouting mission nothing more. I'll be here for another few hours and then I'll leave the territory. and if it would make you ladies feel any better I'll even hand over my weapons. Deal?

Kiera: who are you working for? if who you're working for isn't a threat to Corona then we'll leave you be. and you better tell the truth. if we find out you're lying let's just say you won't want to be on the receiving end of Catalina's fangs.

Noremoth:........ I’m doing work for a woman out to the north…She's paying me to scout out Corona. probably interested in the landscape. and as an explanation for my weapons, as a scout, you meet many dangers. Such as two armed lovely young women. 

Kiera: ugh

Catalina: *smirk*

Kiera:....fine... but if you give us any reason to suspect you of anything…

Noremoth: I will do no such thing...you have my word.

{Cut to the marketplace}

Isaiah: Lily what are we doing here?

Lily: like I said before, the magic that surging through has to be triggered by something. even if it's random something has to start the spark right? same with a fire!

Isaiah: I mean... I guess but...

Lily: just walk with me... 

Isaiah: okay…

{They start walking down the road; it seems normal at first but people start to turn and look}

Villager 1: isn't that the Royal Engineers boy?

Villager 2: yes it is! what's Princess Lily doing with him?

Villager 1: well didn’t queen Rapunzel mingle with the common folk when she was a princess?

Baker: yes at least she knew when people were dangerous.

{Isaiah stops}

Lily: Isaiah?

Villager 1: dangerous? how do you mean?

Baker: that boy blew up my bread cart not too long ago. it's like nothing I've ever seen before.

{Isaiah has magic crackle around him}

Villager 2: well I have been hearing rumors about him from old Corona... something about violent outbursts.

Villager 1: wasn’t the Royal engineer considered dangerous at one point? I mean from what I remember... didn't he attack the princess at one point?

{the magic gets harder to control and the ground under Isaiah begins to crack}

Lily: Isaiah can you hear? are you okay?

Baker: maybe it's just in their family’s blood to be dangerous…

{Isaiah jolts his head up and has pink and green eyes; he stomps his foot and breaks the cobblestone under his feet before running away}

Lily: Isaiah wait!!

{Lily looks over to the crowd of people}

Lily: Well I hope you’re all happy!

{she runs after him; cut to the edge of the forest Noremoth is looking over old Corona and writing in a journal}

Noremoth:...So many happy families here…. Corona the happiest place on earth... pffftt not…

{Catalina swings down out of the tree}

Catalina: oh really?

Noremoth: AHHH!.... Are you just hell-bent on giving me a heart attack!?

Catalina: Maybe… what you got against Corona?

Noremoth: it's none of your business….

Catalina: Corona is my business. now, what do you have against it?

Noremoth:... I used to live here.

Catalina: really? why’d you leave?

Noremoth:.... bad memories I'd rather not talk about it.

Catalina: then at least answer me this one question.

Noremoth: my God you never go away! Fine! one question.

Catalina: if you hate Corona so much why did you agree to scout it out for someone?

Noremoth: Because it's my job. I was told to do it so I'm doing it.

Catalina: couldn’t you just tell them that you don't want to do it and take your business somewhere else?

Noremoth: ...it's not like she’d listen to me…

Catalina: from the way you're talking about this person it sounds like you've worked together a lot.

Noremoth: so what if we have?

Catalina: you would think she'd respect your opinion more. I remember when I was younger I was afraid to speak my opinion on certain matters. But after a certain event in my life, I learned that it's important to say what's bothering you. if people truly respect you they’ll listen.

Noremoth:.......

Catalina: how long are you here by the way?

Noremoth: my mission is one week-long...

Catalina: You should come by the treehouse sometime... have a hot meal.

Noremoth:... that would be grand.

{cut to the royal garden}

Lily: Isaiah? Isaiah where are you?

Isaiah: I’m over here…

Lily: where?

{Lily walks into the bushes}

Isaiah: AUGH!

Lily: Isaiah!?

Isaiah: You're standing on me!

Lily: What!? 

{She steps off of him and he jumps up to breathe}

Lily: why were you laying down in the bushes?

Isaiah: I was hiding from people of society.

Lily: Isaiah I'm sorry that happened... I had no idea that people were going to be so rude.

Isaiah: I don't blame you... I'm just sick of everything always going wrong.

Lily: I did come up with a bit of a... hypothesis if you will.

Isaiah: you're sounding like my dad.

Lily: I noticed your magic started surging when people started talking bad about you. maybe it's connected to your emotions?

Isaiah: now that you say it... maybe.

Lily: I also noticed you looked like you were in a lot of pain. does it hurt?

Isaiah: it gives me a headache…. especially since I'm trying to hold it back…

Lily: hold it back? 

Isaiah: Yeah. I saw what this did to miss Cass. I don't want it to do that to me.

Lily: your outbursts are only getting more violent don't you think it might be because you're holding back?

Isaiah:.... Explain.

Lily: what if you holding back this power only makes it build up until it can't hold back anymore creating a giant explosion of magic.

Isaiah: I never really thought about that. so what just let it go?

Lily: if only for a few minutes. I saw what the magic did her too. it seems like it's only able to take hold for a few minutes at a time it doesn't look stable. maybe just for a few minutes let it run its course? Maybe it won't hurt so much then.

Isaiah:.... I don't want to hurt you.

Lily: Look we're in the Royal Gardens right now. if you do it here there's tons of guards inside. I want you to know I'm right here for you and this is probably the safest place for you to do it. no prying eyes.

Isaiah:.... alright... I'll do it

Lily: if it makes you feel any better I'll go hide somewhere

Isaiah: go behind the stone wall. that way if anything goes flying you'll be protected.

{Lily runs behind the stone wall And Isaiah walks to the center of the garden}

Lily: okay... I'm ready when you are!

Isaiah: alright….

{ Isaiah takes a deep breath and closes his eyes}

Isaiah:... please work.

{he starts thinking about the negative things that have happened to him within the past years; pink magic starts crackling around him}

Lily: Remember just take a deep breath and Let It Go!

{Isaiah’s breathing quickens and he starts shaking as his canine teeth grow to fangs and his eyes turn pink and green}

Isaiah: L-lily! I..I don’t…

Lily: it's okay, ‘saiah! I'm right here I'm not going anywhere okay?

{Isaiah screams as he lets it take hold and he falls to his knees}

Lily:...I-Isaiah?

Isaiah: *chuckles*

Lily: huh? 

Isaiah: finally... the pain finally stopped... I find it hilarious that giving into the very thing I was trying to fight would bring about such clarity.

Lily: What are you talking about? Isaiah are you okay?

Isaiah: am I okay? AM I OKAY!? how Noble of the princess to care about the common Folk... as if you actually care. All you rich folks care about is your title and how you look! perhaps I should Rectify that.

Lily: you're not Isaiah you're something else…

Isaiah: just think about it princess. my life has been doomed from the start. I was born to a duchess and a royal engineer. a who Royal engineer had previously committed a crime known as treason. a crime that is not so easily forgiven. and on top of that I almost killed people myself...hehehe... the marketplace remember? all those months ago. what does it matter if I go absolutely mad now? I bet half of the Kingdom would have expected it…

Lily: you're not Isaiah! Isaiah is sweet kind and caring! he would sooner die than betray his kingdom! I know that to be a fact.

Isaiah: then you don't really know me now do you, princess? all this Kingdom has ever done for me is cause me pain... maybe I should cause it some pain in return! I could start with their princess…

Lily: W-what? Isaiah would never hurt me!

Isaiah: oh really? Do you really think I would never hold some sort of resentment for the person that's going to sit on the throne of the Kingdom that despises me?

Lily: you know for a fact that isn't my fault and I don't despise you. I...like you...Like...really like you…

Isaiah: you know they say the biggest lies are often the sweetest.

{He walks closer to her}

Lily: Isaiah...Please...

{Lily hugs him tightly; he goes to reach for her neck but then the magic fades; Isaiah Falls to the ground but Lily catches him}

Isaiah: what happened?.... what hit me?...Lily? are you okay?

{Lily cries into his chest}

Isaiah: Lily!? what did I..? I didn't hurt you did I?

Lily: no... but I never want to see you like that again…

Isaiah:..I... I'm sorry…

{He holds her as she cries}

{END CREDITS}


	6. The window of the rose

Matters of the heart  
Season 2 Episode 6  
The window of the rose

{OPENING CREDITS}

{Open to Isaiah jumping in front of a mirror in his best clothes}

Isaiah: ughhh...Do I have to wear this?

Varian: you look fine, buddy!

Isaiah: these clothes are sooo uncomfortable. Do I have to go?

Varian: the Queen asked us to attend the ball so we’re going

Isaiah: ugh

Varian: Princess Lily will be there…

Isaiah:...fine I’ll go.

Varian: *ruffles his hair* that’s my boy…

Zapada: Ahem…

{Varian looks up the stairs to see Zapada descending in a lovely evening gown}

Varian:...wow.

{Varian walks over and offers his hand}

Varian: M’lady.

Zapada: what a gentleman.

{he picks her up and spins her around before setting her down}

Isaiah: so are we going or what?

Varian: alright calm down

Isaiah: finally… I hate crowds. I wanna get this over with…

{Cut to the castle and Lily fixing her tiara before walking into the ballroom}

Rapunzel: Lily stop fidgeting you look great.

Announcer: Presenting the Royal Family. Their majesties King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel as well as their highnesses the royal children.

{the crowd claps as the royal family enter the ballroom; Lily spots Akina and runs over to her}

Lily: AKINA! Your dress is so lovely!

Akina: it’s nothing compared to yours

Lily: I feel like a frosted cupcake...

Akina: Well look sharp! Look who just walked in!

{Lily turns around to see Isaiah walking in wearing a green suit with gold accents; Isaiah looks over and spots Lily and blushes; she walks over to him}

Isaiah:...your highness… *he bows*

Lily: good sir…*curtsies*

{Varian walks over to Rapunzel and Eugene}

Varian: your majesties…

Eugene: oh no no no! Get in here! Team awesome!

{Eugene pulls him into a hug and noogies him}

Varian: ah! Eugene!!

Rapunzel: Zapada you look amazing! Hows the little one?

Zapada: active! Kicking me left and right!

Lance: looks like another Varian then!

Zapada: Doamne ajută-mă, I can barely handle the one!

Varian: Hey! You married me!

Adira: normally I don’t go to these functions but...small one begged me.

Lance: and you look ravishing.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen may the dance begin!

Isaiah:........may I?

Lily: o-of course…

{Isaiah leads Lily to the dance floor; begin song “let love begin”; as they dance show flashbacks to times they spent together}

{Lily}  
We met what seems to be so long ago  
Little did I know what feelings were sure to grow  
We are the same   
But something new has spawned within  
Oh please Isaiah, let our love begin.

As we dance here I look into your eyes  
I think of all the times we both have laughed and cried  
Oh listen to the sound of that lovely Violin  
Please Isaiah let our love begin.

Let our love begin…

{Ends song}

Isaiah: you’re a lovely dancer

Lily: thank you

Lance: awwww look at the little love bugs soon before you know it they’ll be signing the journal together

Isaiah: U-UNCLE LANCE!!

Eugene: yeah no…not my little girl

Lance: maybe they’ll even go before the rose window!

Lily: what?

Rapunzel: You mean the window of the rose…

Eugene: again...not happening.

Varian: I think I remember hearing about that one. Xavier told me about it. there's an old chapel to the north of the castle and there's a pink-tinted window with a rose design in the middle. they say if two people stand in front of it and they start glowing pink it means that their love is blessed and their union is forever. 

Zapada: that is the most lovely Legend I've ever heard.

Lily: is it true?

Rapunzel: well me and your dad went to the window of the Rose before... and it turned us both bright pink.

Lily: Really?

Eugene: Yup. 

Isaiah: whoa... that's quite the legend. Anyway I'm going to go get some horderves. you going to come with, Lily?

Lily: no I'll catch up with you later.

Isaiah: okay suit yourself.

{he walks away and lily smiles and blushes; cut to later that night and Isaiah asleep in bed; we see a few pebbles hit his window}

Isaiah: mgmhh, what?

{he walks over and opens the window just as Lily throws a bigger rock; it zips past his face}

Isaiah: AH!

Lily: Shhh!

Isaiah: *whisper yelling* are you crazy!? Its...4 am!? It’s 4 am! 

Lily: no really? I couldn’t tell.

Isaiah: what are you doing!?

Lily: Come down here! I have an adventure for us!

Isaiah: At 4 am!?

{Lily runs around to the front of the house}

Isaiah: Wait Lily-! Uggghhh!

{Cut to the front of the house and Isaiah walking out fully dressed}

Isaiah: Okay...Now, what are we doing?

Lily: I want to find out if that legend about the window of the Rose is real!

Isaiah: What? But they already said it was!

Lily: I know but I just really need to see it.

Isaiah: why? why is it so important to you?

Lily: it just is.. Okay?

Isaiah: *sigh* fine... but how are we getting there? did you bring a horse?  
Lily: actually... I brought something else.

{ really takes out a map and holds it up in front of him}

Isaiah: ...THE TUNNELS UN-

{ Lily immediately puts her hand over his mouth}

Lily: SHHH! you know we're both going to get in so much trouble if people find out that We snuck off.

Isaiah: *muffled* sorry…

{she removes her hand and they start walking to a manhole}

Isaiah: but the tunnels under the kingdom? those are incredibly dangerous last time we went through them we almost died.

Lily: correction...Akina almost died we were fine. c’mon...

Isaiah: oh yeah that's supposed to make me feel better…

{They jump into the manhole; cut to them walking in the tunnels}

Lily: careful... booby trap on your right.

Isaiah: so you never told me why this is so important to you.

Lily: I'll tell you when we get there... I just... I need to know something.

Isaiah: like what?

Lily: .. do you ever... feel something about someone... and wonder if they feel the same way

Isaiah: Lily…

Lily: because I've been feeling a certain way... and I want to tell someone about it..

Isaiah: Lily!

Lily: Isaiah...I really li-

Isaiah: LILY LOOK!

{she turns around to see a giant mole creature charging at them}

Isaiah: RUN!

Lily: *runs with him* WHAT IS THAT!? The map doesn’t mention a mole thing in the tunnels!

Isaiah: I must have dug through the walls! this place is a perfect environment for a mole! 

{they sprint around various corners and the mole stays hot on their trail}

Lily: How is it seeing us!?

Isaiah: It...It probably smells your perfume from the party!

Lily:.....my bad…

{as their running they reach a dead-end wall with a cross on it}

Lily: W-We’re trapped!

Isaiah:....Not necessarily... I wanted to avoid using this but it looks like I don't have a choice. get behind me quickly! 

{lily does as she’s told; the mole gets closer; Isaiah takes out a small alchemical orb}

Lily: what are you doing!? it's getting closer!

Isaiah: when I tell you to cover your eyes! Okay?

Lily: o-ok!

Isaiah:....NOW!

{Isaiah throws the orb and shields Lily; went it hits the ground a bright light flashes making the creature roar in pain before retreating}

Lily:... what was that?

Isaiah: I grabbed a few things before we left... that was one of my dad's flashbangs. Are you okay?

Lily: y-yeah…

{she hugs him}

Lily: Thank you…

Isaiah: Hey look!..

{the cross on the wall has a rose engraved in the middle}

Lily: do you think this leads right into the chapel?

Isaiah: only one way to find out! here I'll give you a boost!

Lily: what a gentleman!

{she gets on his shoulders and pushes up a tile from the cieling}

Isaiah: see anything?

Lily: it definitely leads into the chapel... in fact I think it just let us right into the middle of the altar room.

Isaiah: well, climb in and pull me up.

{Lily crawls in and grabs Isaiah’s hand and pulls him into the room}

Isaiah:... next time we're just taking the main road... wow…

{Lily turns around to see a pink-tinted window above the altar. in the middle is frosted glass in the shape of a rose and slowly in the background, the sun is beginning to rise}

Lily: it's absolutely stunning... it's like everything I thought and More.

Isaiah: yeah well now you see it. what are we here for?

{Lily takes his hand in hers}

Isaiah: *blush* Lily?

Lily: Isaiah... you are my very best friend. we've known each other since we were little and I need to tell you something. something important.

Isaiah: *voice cracks* o-okay…

Lily: Isaiah... I think I love you.

Isaiah: and I think I'm about to pass out.

Lily: Isaiah I'm serious… the more time we spend together I get this funny feeling around you. I can't explain it but I think I like it. and to be honest…. Well…

Isaiah: yeah?

Lily: I never want it to end.

Isaiah:...lily…

Lily: I really like you. like I mean...Like like you... and I need to know. do you like me?

{it’s silent for a moment and Isaiah takes both her hands in his}

Isaiah: Lilianna Fitzherbert...I do like you.

Lily: Really!?

Isaiah: but…

Lily: b-but?

Isaiah: don't get me wrong you're an amazing girl. and I do want to be with you someday... I feel the same way. but with everything going on... I don't think it would be fair to you if I were to agree to a relationship right now.

Lily: why not?

Isaiah: I have a lot on my mind with the cult, and my dad and Zapada, there are a lot of things I need to focus on and I wouldn't have a lot of time for you that wouldn't be fair. also... you don't want to be with me.

Lily: what do you mean? course I do!

Isaiah: with what the kingdom says about me and my family. I don't want to put you through any Strife just because you like me. I mean look at me...

Lily: I am looking at you... I see a strong and Brave boy he's gone through a lot of grief in his life. I don't care about the scar Isaiah or the story behind it. I care about the boy behind the scar, the boy behind the story. but I understand. and you’ll always have me just let me know when you're ready and I'll be there.

{Isaiah tears up and brings her hand to his face; she gently caresses his scar and he leans into it; they embrace each other with a smile and unbeknownst to them the sunrise makes the window turn them pink}

{END CREDITS}


	7. How the tides turn

Matters of the heart  
Season 2 Episode 7  
How the tides turn

Special thanks to @1a-lchemist for help with the Romanian

{OPENING CREDITS}

{Zapada comes down the stairs to see Isaiah sewing something}

Zapada: Copilul meu?

Isaiah: Oh! Good morning Zapada!

Zapada: what happens here?

Isaiah: oh, I’m sewing something for my baby brother or sister!

Zapada: May I see?

{Isaiah holds up a tiny red bear with jingle bells attached to the limbs}

Zapada: Ohhh! Isaiah! That is so…*sobs*

Isaiah:...Zapada?

{Zapada pulls him into a tight hug}

Isaiah: ACK!

Zapada: Copilul meu dulce!

{Varian walks in with a cup of tea but stops when he sees them}

Isaiah: Dad! Wait! Save me!

{Varian sneaks back out}

Isaiah: Ah!..W-wait!...no! You traitor!!

{Varian smirks and goes to walk away when a villager runs through the front door; Varian drops his teacup and Zapada and Isaiah are immediately at attention}

Villager: Varian! Sir! Message from the King and Queen!

Varian: What’s wrong?

Villager: The cult made an unprovoked attack on a neighboring kingdom! Multiple casualties, homes destroyed and crops burnt…

{Isaiah gasps and Varian covers his mouth in horror}

Varian: a-anything else?

Villager: The King and Queen are going with a small group to help aid the survivors. The Queen requests the Royal engineer’s attendance.

Varian: Understood. Tell Rapunzel I’m on my way.

Villager: As you wish sir. The group will leave at noon.

{The villager leaves and Varian hurries over to his desk and begins packing a satchel; Zapada walks over to him}

Zapada: Varian?

Varian: I don’t understand...they’ve never made an unprovoked attack before…

{She takes his hand}

Zapada: are you alright? 

Varian:...I’m...I’m fine…*he brushes her cheek*...I’m just confused and I feel like I could have prevented this...

Zapada: Perhaps we have answers when we get there?

Varian: We?

Zapada: Isaiah and I are going with you!

Varian: Zapada no! You’re too heavy with child! I won’t risk losing all of you.

Zapada: Varian! Te iubesc, dar oprește această protejare obsesivă stupidă sau te voi sugruma până la ultima răsuflare!

{Isaiah looks on shocked and Varian shrinks back}

Varian: I...Have no idea what you just said but I feel like I should fear for my life...

Isaiah: Dad please let the severely hormonal albino lady go with you...I don’t wanna die.

Varian: *sigh*....fine

Zapada: good...I go pack my saddlebag…

{She walks away; Varian slumps against his work bench}

Varian:....Get married dad said...it’ll be fun dad said...ugh.

{Cut to the forest with Noremoth sitting in a tree with Catalina}

Catalina: haha! Stop it!

Noremoth: and why would I do that? You make the funniest face! Boop the nose!

Catalina: haha...I can’t believe your mission is almost over…

Noremoth: yeah…

Catalina: You’re gonna come back sometime right? You’re super fun to hang out with…

Noremoth:...*sad smile*...Yeah...I’ll be coming back.

Keira: Hey love birds!

Catalina: Keira! Stop calling us that! We’re not “love birds”!

Keira: Whatever, Eugene and Rapunzel need us…

Catalina: what for?

Keira: that cult attacked another kingdom last night.

{Noremoth jumps down}

Noremoth: WHAT!?

Catalina: You know about them?

Noremoth:....yeah… I heard of them...I have to go…

{Noremoth runs over and mounts his horse}

Noremoth: Catalina it was lovely to meet you...Keira...bye….

{He gallops off; cut to Isaiah on a horse looking conflicted and Eugene notices and rides up next to him}

Eugene: Hey kiddo. You alright?

Isaiah: yeah...just...I kinda feel like this is my fault.

Eugene: W-what? How?

Isaiah: I made the cult mad cause I attacked miss Cass...and then she attacked me and now I have some of her power. And...now they’re attacking innocent people and it’s all because they want the moonstone sliver! 

{Pink magic crackles around him}

Eugene: Hey easy buddy...deep breaths okay?

Isaiah: sorry…

Eugene: it’s not your fault..these people are...unstable...they’re crazy with anger and I bet half of them aren’t even angry they just are cruel and bloodthirsty.

Isaiah: Then how do we stop them?

{Rapunzel rides up}

Rapunzel: With Corona spirit!

Eugene: Sunshine!

Rapunzel: We’ll all get through this...it may seem bleak and hopeless at times but as long as we have each other and keep the faith we’ll make it through.

{Isaiah smiles at her}

Eugene: Oh my god…

{Isaiah looks and gasps in horror as they ride up to the kingdom; in the distance, Noremoth rides over a hill and sees the carnage and looks shellshocked; the place is practically burnt to the ground with people trying to dig through the remains and set things back in place} 

Varian:...They’ve never gone this far.

Rapunzel:...Varian go with Eugene and help make plans to rebuild, Angry and Catalina look for survivors, Zapada and Isaiah you can help the wounded, I’m going to go find the leader here and get what happened.

All: Yes you’re majesty…

{Everyone goes to do their respective jobs and off in the background Noremoth skulks in the shadows looking at the destruction in utter horror}

Noremoth:...I don’t understand...why did they…?

{He steps on something and it crunches; he lifts his foot and picks up a singed toy wooden horse; his eyes widen and he drops it and covers his mouth as he runs over to a wall and gags; after a few moments he just rubs his head against the stone wall}

{begin song “fighting”}

{NOREMOTH}  
So many things happen in a year  
But mostly bloodshed paints all my time  
I watch eyes fill with fear   
So many things in my life I regret but still  
I’m fighting

So many days I wondered “was my birth a crime?”  
But as I grew I realized my only crime  
Was being an orphan!  
“A drain on society” “a filthy pest”  
Well maybe now they’ll feel  
Remorseful. As I run my sword through their chest

So many times I wonder is it worth it?  
To keep on going or to give up and die.  
My existence until now had no meaning.  
So why? Why do I keep Fighting!?

I see the destruction that I cause and kills me  
It kills me deep inside.  
I hear children cry the same cry I did  
I wish to help but my hands are tied  
I ask in my mind that they forgive me.  
So why? Why do I keep fighting?

Oh, why?

I’m fighting…

But why...do I still fight?

{End song with Noremoth wiping his tears and overhearing talking and he lurks closer in the shadows to evesdrop}

Kingdom leader: It was just terrible you’re majesty...we stood no chance…

Rapunzel: Just take a breath and try to explain it.

Kingdom leader: Well they came in the middle of the night... none of us were expecting them. they were like animals. setting fire to everything, pillaging, they killed a great many of us, but I know what they mainly wanted, they broke into the treasury of our kingdom... they took so much I fear for my people… there was one woman who I assume is the leader once she had what she needed from our Treasury she told her band to retreat... but by then... the damage has already been done.

{Noremoth growls with anger and slinks away}

Rapunzel: I assure you Corona will do whatever they can to help this Kingdom get back on their feet…

Kingdom leader: Thank you, your majesty…

{Cut to evening and Isaiah walks over to a basin and washes blood from his hands with a sigh}

Varian: Hey buddy…

Isaiah: Dad…

{Isaiah hugs Varian and snuggles into his torso}

Varian: Rough day?

Isaiah: a lot of these people are really hurt...Dad, why are people so mean?

Varian:...That...That’s a good question, buddy. And unfortunately, I don't think anyone will ever have the answer to that one.

{Zapada walks over}

Zapada: Isaiah was quite the little helper today... he helps me tend a lot of burns and cuts today. He’s a little hero. 

Varian: tell me something I don't already know.

{Isaiah smiles and suddenly Zapada jumps and grabs her stomach}

Zapada: Oh!

Varian: Zapada!? Are you alright!?

Zapada: I’m fine!...little one is kicking me!..wanna feel?

{Isaiah nods and gently puts his hand on her stomach}

Isaiah: ….wow...hi there!...

Varian: we still need to decide on a name…

Zapada: we said Clover for girl...we need boy name.

Isaiah: I got one!

Varian: Oh ho...really? Let’s hear it.

Isaiah: Sterling! 

Zapada: Sterling?

Varian: Like sterling silver? Pfft..

{Zapada smacks his vest}

Varian: OW!

Zapada: act nice!

Isaiah: *laughs*

{Cut to the Cult HQ where Larkspur sits drinking from a goblet; Noremoth then storms in and walks up to her}

Noremoth: YOU HEARTLESS WENCH!

Larkspur: Well you're back... how was your mission did you learn any valuable information?

Noremoth: Yeah I learned your backstabbing cutthroat!

Larkspur: oh am I now?

Noremoth: you knew I would never agree with a plan to pillage and commit genocide

Larkspur: I wouldn't call what we did “genocide”.

{Noremoth slaps the drink from her hand}

Noremoth: what would you call it then!? did you even see what you left behind!? both men, women, and children slaughtered like pigs! when I joined this movement I joined because I too wanted to see a new world order and I also wanted Corona to pay for what they did to me. I did not join to slaughter countless innocent civilians. do we even need the money you stole!? or was this just a little fun Rendezvous for you!?

Larkspur: you know how the men can get...they tend to get a little tense when they haven't battled something in a while. and our vessel did need the exercise. I needed to make sure her powers were still at full potential. well potential enough without the moonstone that is.

Noremoth: this is not what we originally stood for.

Larkspur: is that so? and pray tell how do you plan to fix it in your little mind?

{Noremoth unsheathes his swords}

Noremoth: it's time we got back on track.

Larkspur:... are you truly sure you want this, Norie?

{Noremoth swings his sword at her and she blocks it with her dagger}

Larkspur: you filthy bugger…

{Larkspur shoves him away and they circle one another}

Larkspur: who would have thought this is how it ends? you know I did like you, Noremoth.

Noremoth: no you didn't….

{she shoots some throwing knives at him; he deflects them with his sword and charges her; Cassandra hears the fighting from her cell}

Cassandra: What the hell?

Larkspur: Urgh!

Noremoth: you know I always wondered why you never listen to me but now that I'm fighting you I think I finally understand.

Larkspur: oh really?

Noremoth: your pathetic little girl who's had nothing go right for her in life. what's wrong mommy and daddy didn't love you enough?

{Larkspur charges with a scream and swings down at him; they lock swords}

Noremoth: admit it I'm right! aren't I!? you're pathetic and scared, and were pushed around all your life! you put on this front acting like you care but in reality, you don't care at all you just want everyone to suffer under your thumb for the crappy hand you were dealt! you're no better than a whiney child!

{Larkspur punches him and Noremoth falls back on the ground; Larkspur goes to jump on him with a knife and cuts his arm but he kicks up and flips her over; Larkspur lands harshly on the ground}

Larkspur: AUGH!

{Noremoth gets up and points his sword at her and wipes the blood from his lip}  
Noremoth: as I said before... pathetic. you don't even know how to fight.

Larkspur: ….. that maybe but I do have one thing that you will never have…

Noremoth: and that is? 

{suddenly swords are at his throat with cult members surrounding him}

Larkspur: I have faithful followers…

Cult member 1: what should we do with him, Mistress?

Larkspur: Throw him in the dankest little cell that we have here... and let him rot for the time being... I'll figure out what to do with him eventually…

Cult member 1: yes mistress…

{They grab Noremoth and drag him away}

Larkspur: Buh-bye Norie…

{He’s taken to a cell and harshly thrown in; Cassandra looks up and sees him in the cell across from her; Noremoth groans and clutches his injured arm; Cassandra tears part of her clothes}

Noremoth: Urgh!...

Cassandra: Hey!...

{Noremoth looks up and sees her toss some bread with a cloth wrapped around it to his cell}

Cassandra: tie the cloth around your arm tightly... it'll stop the bleeding. and I was saving that bread but you can have it…

Noremoth: ...Thank you…

{END CREDITS}


	8. The slithering in the mist

Matters of the Heart  
Season 2 Episode 8  
The slithering in the mist

{OPENING CREDITS}

{open to the cult HQ with Larkspur pacing with a chalice in her hand}

Larkspur: Bloody traitor...daring to defy me…

Cult member: Mistress?

Larkspur: What!?

Cult member:...uh...What are you planning to do now? It’s been a week and Noremoth was your second in command…

Larkspur: And?

Cult member: well he gave the rest of us your commands, Mistress...we want to know, now that Noremoth is...imprisoned...what are our duties?

Larkspur:....As much as I hate to admit it...Noremoth was a valued member of the team... I'm beginning to think this has gone on far too long…

Cult member: Mistress?

Larkspur: what is your name?

Cult member: Vergus...My lady…

Larkspur:..well Vergus... I have a little job for you... it's time we got Coronas attention... I have sent messenger bird after messenger bird to the king requesting that we meet and discuss terms but he refuses every single time saying that our terms are...Unagreeable to say the least…

Vergus: what do you expect me to do, mistress?

{Larkspur smirks at her drink before turning to him}

Larkspur: make him an offer he can't refuse... if he refuses to meet with us we'll just have to cause a little commotion now won't we?

Vergus: mistress?

Larkspur: I want you to go to Corona... cause some chaos... stir things up a bit... make things a little dangerous so to speak... that should get the king's attention…

Vergus: And when we do get his attention, mistress? what then?

Larkspur: make sure he finds out who is doing it... make sure he finds you. and when he does I want you to make sure that he knows this will all simply stop if he just agrees to our terms of meeting... we can all come to a peaceful resolution…

Vergus: how far am I allowed to go with this chaos?

{Larkspur chuckles}

Larkspur: as far as possible…

{Cut to the dungeon}

Noremoth: *hacking and coughing*...ugh

Cassandra: You're not sounding too well…

Noremoth: I'm fine…

Cassandra: you're the furthest thing from fine you haven't eaten properly in a few days and they give you the dirtiest water they can... don't think I haven't looked at what they've been giving you.

Noremoth: easy for you to say you're the vessel... They treat you like a queen

Cassandra: and yet I'm locked up like a prisoner...

Noremoth: It's a precautionary method... if it means anything I was against it from day one…

Cassandra: tell me something I-

Noremoth: Something…

Cassandra: not at all what I meant… if you're so against some of the things I was doing while under the influence.. and if you're so against some of the things that you seem to be doing... why did you never say anything before?

Noremoth:... did I really have a choice? I tried to stand up for everything we once stood for and look where that got me now. I've always had a sort of code... an unspoken rule of mine. never hurt women or children. everybody else is fair game…

Cassandra: ... you've always had this code? So what happened when we attacked old Corona? Were you taking a coffee break from your morals or something?

Noremoth: ughh...please just shut up... any day now... maybe a week from now... who knows. Larkspur is probably going to have my head...I’d just like to enjoy my last days peace...

{He rolls over in his cell and coughs some more; Cassandra grimaces and sighs; Cut to Varian on his horse riding through town with Isaiah behind him on his own horse}

Isaiah: Whoa! Ah!

Varian: *snerk* certainly different than riding in the back of the wagon, huh?

Isaiah: definitely... I'm still getting over the fact that I finally have my own horse.

Varian: well I figured it was about time... you're 13 years old. if you can wield a sword you can ride a horse... remember to keep your heels down.

Isaiah: fair enough… oh right, sorry!

{They trot up to the castle and a guard stops them}

Guard: State your name and business…

Varian: Varian, royal engineer...here to see the king.

{The guard peers over at Isaiah; Isaiah waves sheepishly}

Varian: oh and my son.. Isaiah.

Guard:...carry on.

{They trot inside and up to the main castle stairs where Eugene and Lily are waiting; Lily bounces on her toes excitedly; Eugene shakes his head with a smile}

Varian: easy girl…

Isaiah: HEY! Whoa! Wait! Cinder! NO!

{Isaiah’s horse doesn’t stop and goes up to a shrub and proceeds to eat off it; Lily snickers loudly}

Eugene: Well the royal gardeners are going to be livid…

{Varian laughs and dismounts before helping Isaiah down; a stable boy comes over to take their horses}

Lily: ‘SAIAH! *she tackles him*

Isaiah: OOF!... i missed you too Lily…

Eugene: Did you bring the plans?

Varian: you know I brought the plans you honestly think I'd forget the one reason I came here?

Isaiah: what plans?

Eugene: Well while you two are off having fun your dad and I are going to be going through the town thinking of ways we can reinforce our walls and protect the kingdom…Should we be off?

Varian: stay out of trouble Isaiah…

Isaiah: can't promise anything!

{Isaiah is pulled away by Lily as they run into the castle}

Eugene:...they’re good kids..

Varian:..yeah...we got lucky…

{fade to them walking in town with Varian looking at blue prints}

Varian: As safe as I think Corona is I think we should install some new watchtowers... I've heard of other kingdoms that alert the other guards by lighting a fire on top of the walls.. perhaps we should consider that

Eugene: Varian... may I speak freely around you?

Varian: Of course...team awesome, remember?

{Eugene smiles faintly}

Eugene: I'm getting worried... I keep getting messages sent by birds... from The Cult…

{Varian is immediately at attention}

Eugene: They want to discuss the terms of a meeting… to exchange the Moonstone shard...

Varian: surely you keep telling them no…

Eugene: I don't even answer…. but lately they stopped sending their Birds…

Varian: Eugene…

Eugene: I think they're going to plan something…

Varian: E-Eugene?

Eugene: I just think we should be prepared for the worst…

Varian: your majesty do you smell that!?

{Eugene sniffs the air and his eyes dilate in terror}

Eugene:... fire!

{They both run down the road where some citizens are beginning to run the other way while others run for pails of water; they approach a large house connected to a small business that’s becoming engulfed in flames}

Varian: OH MY G- What happened!?

Villager 1: WE DON’T KNOW!

Villager 2: We think there is some people still trapped inside! it just suddenly caught fire!

Eugene: Varian! help them put it out!

Varian: What about y-

{Eugene runs to the blazing house}

Varian: EUGENE!?

{Varian gets a determined look as he takes out some of his bath bombs and throws them at the fire; they explode and coat the fire in water and soap bubbles, extinguishing some of the flames}

Varian: Come on, Eugene…

{the wood cracks and the house begins to groan}

Varian:....no...EVERYONE BACK IT’S GONNA FALL! EUGENE!!!

{Eugene barrels out of the house singed and with a small girl in his arms and a young boy behind him; Varian rushes over and takes the boy as they run from the house; it makes one last groan as the wood cracks and the roof caves in on the flames}

Varian:....Is everyone okay?

{The children nod as their parents run up to hold them}

Mother: Thank you, your majesty…

Eugene: Your welco-urgh!

Varian: Eugene!

{Eugene grips his arm as he kneels on the ground, his clothes covered in soot and burnt at the edges; Varian runs over and moves his hand to reveal a serious 2nd-degree burn}

Varian: Yikes...that's a super bad burn.

Eugene: yeah feels like it…must have happened when the house was starting to collapse...

Varian: or you know when you barreled into the house... that was on fire... warn me next time you're going to do that, eh?

Eugene: hey, you know I’m the heroic one!

Varian: Whatever you say...c’mon let’s get that wound dressed…

{Varian grunts as he helps Eugene to his feet; once he’s up he looks over towards an alleyway briefly but does a double-take}

Varian: you okay? 

Eugene: over there…

{Varian looks and catches a glimpse of someone in a cloak by the ally way}

Varian: what in the…

{The figure starts to walk away}

Eugene: HEY! Stop!

{Eugene takes off after them}

Varian: E-Eugene! Wha-!? Oh c’mon!

{Varian joins the pursuit}

Eugene: STOP!

{Varian stops to pant leaning against a wall; he notices the wall and gets an idea; he smirks and giggles; taking out one of his goo bombs and punctures the sphere and spreads the goo on his gloves}

Varian: Here goes nothing!

{He grips onto the wall and starts climbing up to the top; once on the roof he takes a minute to look back before taking off, jumping from roof to roof}

Varian: heh...still got it.

{As Eugene pursues on the ground he looks up and sees Varian pursuing above}

Eugene:..show off!

Varian: Look who’s talking!

{Varian is finally gaining on the cloaked figure and runs over to the edge of a roof and jumps off, diving at the person; he tackles him harshly and the somersault into some wooden crates and boxes}

Varian: ugghh...oh my back...bad idea…

Eugene: Varian! Are you alright? Your head is bleeding!

Varian: Don’t tell me that! You want me to faint right now?

Vergus: ughh…

{Eugene walks over and grabs Vergus ripping off his cloak}

Eugene: WHO ARE YOU!? 

Vergus: What a temper your majesty…

Varian: You will answer the King with respect! Who are you!?

Vergus: My name is Vergus...I represent Mistress Larkspur.

Varian: Larkspur!? What does she want?

Vergus: This king has refused to answer her messages about an exchange.

Varian: There will be no exchange! Your terms are ridiculous!

Vergus: I don't see what's ridiculous about it.

Eugene: you want to exchange a boy for the Moonstone shard…

Vergus: tell me... your son's power is increasing isn't it? it's getting harder for him to control right?

Varian: leave him out of this…

Vergus: does he have moments where it completely overtakes him... he completely loses his Consciousness and becomes somewhat of another being hell-bent on destruction?

Eugene: what are you getting at?

Vergus: as we told you before in our messages the Zhan tiri’s power is unstable without the existence of the Sun Drop and the moonstone... and there's only barely one of them left... we have means of ridding the boy of this power without killing him. we are willing to save your precious little boy In exchange for The Shard... to us it seems like perfectly reasonable terms... 

Eugene: How could we ever trust you won't just kill us and take the shard?

Vergus: well that's simply not done now is it? believe it or not we do have a sense of decorum when it comes to these things.

Eugene: like setting innocent civilians’ houses on fire!?

Vergus: that was merely to get your attention and show that we mean business... we’re willing to make a trade but we're not going to be walked all over... we still have the power to kill many of your innocent citizens... it just doesn't make sense to me though…

Varian: what?

Vergus: we're willing to save your son... and yet you refuse because it would mean giving up the moonstone shard. tell me, Alchemist... do you truly care for your son?

{Varian slams him up against a wall pinning him by placing an arm over his throat}

Vergus: Ack!

Eugene: Varian! 

Varian: I dare you to say that again…

Vergus:.. I just think it's odd... you're willing to put the kingdom before your own flesh and blood... but then again you made a different choice before haven't you? didn't turn out so well last time.

{Varian’s eyes show pure rage as he presses his weight on his neck; Vergus begins to choke}

Eugene: Varian stop! You’ll kill him!

{Eugene pulls him off and Vergus sinks to the ground coughing and sputtering}

Eugene:...Leave Corona...and don’t come back…

Vergus: I was just getting ready to do that…

Varian: it's a miracle! he actually has some sense.

Vergus: I just want to let you know something your majesty... this is hardly the first time your citizens will be targeted... we don't want to hurt the innocent but we will do it if it makes you listen. just keep that in mind next time we send you a message.

{Eugene wears a concerned look on his face}

Vergus: the choice is really yours... accept our agreement to meet and discuss terms or continue to watch your civilians die... I would say it's an honor to have met you both but then again you did strangle me so I will speak no such pleasantries. Good day…

{he throws on his cloak and proceeds to leave}

Varian:.....ngh..

Eugene: Varian! Let me look at your head….

{He brushes back Varian’s hair}

Eugene: it's a small cut but it's bleeding a lot you'll probably need a stitch or two... can you see all right?

Varian: I can see just fine but I think I might have a concussion…

Eugene: don't go diving off a roof next time…

Varian: you need to get your wound dressed as well…

Eugene: yeah we're both pretty banged up... so much for reinforcing the walls today.

{He helps Varian up}

Eugene: we can deal with what happened later right now I think we should get to a medic.

{Eugene starts walking away but turns back to see Varian looking down the ally way}

Eugene: Varian? You okay bud?

Varian: Y-yeah...like I said I think I have a concussion we should probably get to that medic…

{he walks past Eugene and Eugene makes a nervous face; cut to later that night as Varian sits at his table with bandages on his head and going over papers}

Zapada: well Isaiah is finally asleep... I tell him if he doesn't go to bed I’d cook the spiciest meal and serve it for dinner...hehe he hates such things.

{Varian barely notices}

Zapada: Varian?

Varian: Wha- huh? oh I'm sorry...what did you say?

Zapada: ... what troubles you so?

Varian:...Zapada...I want you to be 100% honest with me right now.

{Zapada sits next to him and holds his hand}

Zapada: Of course…

Varian: Do you think I put the kingdom before you and Isaiah?

Zapada: what kind of question is this?

Varian: please just answer me…

{Zapada caresses his cheek}

Zapada: I don't think you put the kingdom before us... and I don't think you put us before the kingdom... you care about everything with great passion... you are good man, Varian. please never doubt yourself. you try so hard to be the perfect man that you've built up in your mind... when will you realize becoming that man is impossible?

Varian:...I love you…

Zapada: si eu te iubesc, Varian… no matter what happens...

{They embrace each other}

{END CREDITS}


	9. Going under

Matters of the heart  
Season 2 Episode 9  
Going under

{OPENING CREDITS}

{Open to raps turning over in bed and she realizes Eugene isn’t next to her; she gets up and looks around}

Rapunzel: Eugene?

Eugene: Out here, Sunshine…

{She looks and sees him out on the balcony; she puts on her robe and walks out to him and hugs him from behind}

Rapunzel: The sun is only barely Rising, how long have you been out here?

Eugene: maybe 20 minutes... I don't know.

Rapunzel: a penny for your thoughts?

{ Eugene shows her a scrap of paper}

Rapunzel: what is that?

Eugene: I didn't want to wake you... another message from The Cult.

Rapunzel: do they ever give up?

Eugene: they’re never going to stop... not until they get what they want. and with every passing day, the state of our kingdom grows more dangerous.

Rapunzel: we can't attack... we don't know where they are. according to Varian, they keep moving their hideout. as much as I hate to compliment them it's a smart tactic no one can ever pin them down.

Eugene: that and we don't know their numbers... we could outnumber them or they could outnumber us... it's just a giant game of what-ifs.

Rapunzel: And whatever we choose next... could decide the fate of Corona.

Eugene: if we continue to ignore them they'll just keep attacking. starting to feel like our only choice to protect our people is to agree.

Rapunzel: Varians’ not going to be too happy about that... I have an idea!

Eugene: I'm willing to go with anything right now.

Rapunzel: what if you send them a response and say you're willing to meet and talk about a peaceful resolution. 

Eugene: the only peaceful resolution they want is us giving up the shard.

Rapunzel: I wasn't done... I was going to say go meet with them and discuss a time for an official Exchange. however, you tell me where the meeting place will be and we'll Ambush them with Corona's finest. everyone will be safe and the moonstone shard will be safe!

Eugene:...actually that doesn't sound like too much of a bad idea they wouldn't really see it coming. The only obstacle would be getting Varian and Isaiah involved.

Rapunzel: See? I still got it!

Eugene: it never left you, Sunshine. 

{he smooches her; cut to Varian working on a new invention and Isaiah coming down the stairs}

Isaiah: Mor-... what am I looking at?

Zapada: Copilul mea, I've been here since the beginning of this morning and I don't even know what I'm looking at.

Varian: BEHOLD! I give you the cooler!

Isaiah:... the what?

Varian: well with Summer here I thought it'd be a good idea to make an invention to allow Cooling air to be transferred throughout one's house.

Zapada: how does one work such a thing?

Varian: I'm glad you asked! Ice goes through the top here and I pour my alchemical solution of my own design into this little hole here. the solution keeps the ice nice and crisp while the fan here blows the cool air across the room.

Isaiah: that's... actually not a bad idea dad.

Varian: Wanna help me fire it up?

Zapada: you mean Ice it up?

Varian:...I love you.

Isaiah: Okay enough with that, please. I haven't even had my breakfast yet and I already feel nauseous.

Varian: Alright relax... when I pour the solution in, just pull the lever over there.

Isaiah: got it!

{Varian goes to pour the solution and Isaiah grabs the handle of the lever; as he prepares to push it forward he stops}

Varian: Buddy?

{Isaiah twitches and looks up with pink and green eyes}

Varian: oh no…

{Isaiah smirks evilly and kicks him to the floor}

Varian: OOF!...gh..Zapada! RUN! Get the syringe!

{Zapada goes as fast as she can into the other room; Isaiah kicks Varian while he’s down}

Varian: Augh!...Isaiah..c’mon buddy I know your in there fight it!

Isaiah: shut up…

{Isaiah steps on him; Draki slithers onto Varian’s back and hisses with his hood up}

Isaiah: stupid snake…

{Isaiah kicks him to the side; Zapada runs up behind Isaiah with a syringe}

Varian: Sorry buddy…

{Varian grabs Isaiah’s arm and flips him over pinning him to the ground}

Isaiah: AH! *growls* 

{Varian grabs the syringe and pulls the cap off with his teeth before injecting Isaiah}

Isaiah: GAH!

{Varian keeps him pinned and after a few minutes Isaiah’s eyes return to normal and he blinks a few times}

Isaiah: W-What happened?

Varian: you went feral again…

Isaiah:... sorry.

Zapada: don't apologize... you're clearly not yourself when that happens.

Isaiah: did I hurt any of you!? 

Varian: not too bad no... your old man's been through much worse than a possessed 13 year old.

{Isaiah looks over to his side and bolts up}

Isaiah: DRAKI!

{He runs over but stops when Draki hisses at him}

Isaiah: Draki?

Draki: *slithers away* 

Isaiah: Draki wait! I didn’t mean it! I-...

Varian: Give him some time buddy... you really did a number on him.

Zapada: I'm actually surprised he did not bite you!

Isaiah: Draki has never bitten me before... I wouldn't expect him to start now. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt any of you. 

{Varian pulls him into a hug}

Varian: It’s okay now buddy…

Isaiah: no it's not! it's never going to be okay! not as long as I have this! I'm just going to keep hurting people. This stupid power grows stronger but I can slowly feel myself dying and I don't know wh-

Varian: WHAT!?

Isaiah: I...I just-... I need to be alone…

{Isaiah runs out the door}

Varian: Isaiah!...oh…

Zapada: like you said before... give him time.

Varian….dying?

{Cut to an alleyway with Eugene walking in with a hooded cloak draped around him we see two eyes in the darkness of the ally}

Vergus: Your Majesty's so nice of you to meet us here…

Eugene: what's skip the pleasantries and get to business shall we?

{Larkspur steps out of the darkness with two others}  
Larkspur: now now your majesty... is that any way to treat your guests. and in my opinion, you could have chosen a better meeting place than a dirty alleyway.

Eugene: and most of the people that you've been trying to convince aren't exactly jumping at the idea of meeting you you're lucky I'm even considering it.

Larkspur: I always find it hilarious that people are not willing to listen until you give them the right reasons. for some people it's money, others its power, and then there's those where you just have to push the right buttons.

Eugene: get on with it already…

Larkspur: fine then... we are willing to set up an exchange. we are willing to meet on neutral territory owned by no Kingdom. you see some of our members have some past issues with Corona and I'd hate to put my loyal followers through distress.

Eugene: how very considerate of you... I know a neutral territory not too far from here. the North Shore Cliffs overlooking the bay. No Kingdom really holds any ownership over it.

Larkspur: how very Grand.

Eugene: I need to make sure you'll keep your word though.

Larkspur: why your majesty you wound me. Do you truly think I'm willing to kill all of you and just take the Moonstone Shard for myself?

Eugene: yes…

Larkspur: you're right that would be the easy way. and it would be quite fun. however, it's risky there's always the chance I could lose. this is the most Surefire way that I'd be getting what I want. So I'll tell you what we're going to do. we'll meet on the territory at about noon next Wednesday. sound good? We’ll suck the magic out of the alchemist’s little brat, you give us the Moonstone Shard and we'll be on our way. 

Eugene: alright... the North Shore Cliffs at noon next Wednesday.

Larkspur: it’s a date then…

{she blows a kiss at him}

Eugene: ew…

Larkspur: Come on boys...let's go home. I have arrangements to make.

Both: Yes mistress.

{They all turn to leave}

Eugene: ick..Dare I say it but she's worse than Stalyan.

{Cut back to Varian’s house; Isaiah slowly opens the door to the front parlor room; he looks over to a candle on the mantle, above it is a portrait of Quirin; he walks over to it}

Isaiah: ...I wish you were here. you’d know what to do.

Varian: yeah he would…

Isaiah: Ah!  
Varian: Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.

Isaiah:... sorry for freaking you out earlier.

Varian: you didn't freak me out if anything I was worried for you. tell you what I think I have a way to fix all this.

Isaiah: hmm?

Varian: I have an old invention of mine...It was kind of destroyed before but I found the old parts and put it back together. it's able to analyze anything down to a molecular structure. Have to warn you it's not going to be comfortable at all but it could give us some answers on this power that you were given. You willing to give it a try?

{Isaiah takes a deep breath}

Isaiah: will you be there?

Varian: I'll be working the machine I swear I'm not going to let anything happen to you.

Isaiah: Okay... let's do this but first I need to go get something!

{He runs up the stairs and some crash is heard before he runs back down holding a stuffed animal}

Varian: your stuffed bunny?

Isaiah: his name is bun thank you very much! and I'm not doing this without him.

Varian: okay okay. you can hold bun while the tests are being done... hey that kind of rhymed…

Isaiah: I'm doomed…

{Fade to the dungeon at the cults HQ; Noremoth lays still on his side}

Cassandra: noremoth?..you alive over there?

Noremoth: ..ngh…

{The door to the dungeon opens loudly startling them both; Larkspur walks up to Noremoth’s cell}

Larkspur: Are My Little Darlings getting along?

Cassandra: piss off…

Larkspur: tsk tsk...how very naughty.

Noremoth: What..what do you want?

Larkspur: we finally got the king to agree to a meeting.

Noremoth: and I should care why? last time I checked you locked me up in a cell.

Larkspur: you wanted to end this peacefully will now we have the chance to and I need this to go off without a hitch. I'm willing to forgive you for your past indiscretions…

Noremoth: what's the catch? you never do things for free... 

Larkspur: you will not be getting your position of second-in-command back. you have to earn our trust back and then maybe I'll throw you a bone until then you'll be at the very bottom of the totem pole around here. our troop can get a little overzealous I need to make sure if they don't get ahead of themselves during the meeting and they respect you.

Cassandra: Heh. what are you saying they won't listen to you? Are you saying they don't respect you?

{Larkspur whips around and grabs Cassandra’s throat pulling her against the cell bars}

Cassandra: Augh!

Larkspur: THEY FEAR ME! that's better than respect!

Noremoth: I'll do what you say just let her go!

{She drops Cassandra; Cassandra gasps and coughs}

Larkspur: but it's because they fear me but I need Noremoth... I need someone to keep the troops calm. someone who has a level head. and even though I'd like to admit I'm perfect I tend to have a quick temper. I'm not looking to lose any more people. so do we have a deal?

Noremoth: fine…

Cassandra: Wait!

Larkspur: what is it, Vessel?

Cassandra: Noremoth is practically wasting away. he needs to gain his strength back! start bringing him regular meals and fresh clean water. you want this to go off without a hitch, you better have a healthy person commanding your troops

Larkspur: ... I will take that into consideration. until then welcome back, Norie…

{She walks away}

Noremoth: Cassandra?

Cassandra: yeah?

Noremoth: Th-thanks.

{Cut to the lab; Isaiah is in the machine being shaken around before it stops}

Isaiah: owww…

Varian: If I'm going to keep using this machine me I should work on the tests a little.

Isaiah: no, you think?

Varian: you only have two more to go don't worry.

Isaiah: you said don't worry for the last 55 tests. and let me tell you, Dad, My worry is only growing!

{Varian folds down his goggles}

Isaiah: why are you folding down your-

{Lightning zaps through the machine}

Isaiah: AHH!

{Varian bites his lip as he watches; the lightning stops and Isaiah slumps forward}

Varian:...oh no..Isaiah!? Are you okay!? 

{Pink crackles of magic form around him as he twitches}

Varian: Isaiah!?

{Suddenly Isaiah arches his back in a horrific scream as pink electricity zaps around the lab; Isaiah’s eyes are glowing green and pink}

Varian: NO! 

{Varian runs over to the emergency shut off and presses the button as the last test singles it has finished; Isaiah collapses against the Machine as smoke and steam rise from him; Varian runs over and undoes the straps on the machine; he brings Isaiah to the floor and holds him}

Varian: Isaiah!? Are you okay? C’mon wake up, breathe buddy!

{Isaiah coughs and hacks}

Varian: oh thank goodness...i’m so sorry buddy...never again okay? Never.

Isaiah: d-dad?

Varian: yeah?

Isaiah: what about... the results?

Varian: the res...right!

{He helps Isaiah up and grabs the paper from the machine as Varian reads it he is pacing}

Varian: okay...so according to the results what the cult told us is true. It was transferred via blood. it's very strong... it seems to be growing in strength just as you said. its wavelength is off the charts. I don't think I've experienced this raw power since…

{Show a quick flash of Cassandra and Rapunzel fighting in Cassandra’s tower; Varian shakes his head and continues reading}

Varian: ... what your physical results... you are getting weaker...it looks like…

Isaiah: it looks like what!?

Varian: as your getting weaker the magic gets stronger... it's like it's feeding off of you. every time you have an outburst it feeds more off of you... the cult must have been giving Cassandra treatment so she’d be able to maintain it.

Isaiah: so what does that mean for me?

Varian:...

Isaiah: dad come on I need to know this!

Varian: if you continue at the rate you're going. you'll get weaker day by day... until eventually, you can't fight it anymore.

Isaiah: it's... it's going to kill me?

Varian: NO!..no.

{he rushes over and forces Isaiah to look at him}

Varian: I'm not going to let it do that to you... you're going to be fine okay? we'll find a way around this we always do! I'm not going to let anything happen to you... that’s a promise okay?

{Isaiah throws himself into his father’s arms and Varian hugs back tightly; he looks up with tear-filled eyes}

{END CREDITS}


	10. A father's tears

Matters of the heart  
Season 2 Episode 10  
A father’s tears

Warning: this episode of Matters of the heart contains  
Heavy subject matters and is not intended for children

{OPENING CREDITS}

{open to Isaiah at the breakfast table with chin in hand and stirring his oatmeal depressingly; Varian Enters frame}

Varian: Goooood morning family!

Zapada: Iubirea mea! 

{Zapada gets up and kisses his cheek; Varian notices Isaiah looking upset}

Varian: buddy you need to eat.

Isaiah: What's the point?

Zapada: Isaiah…

Isaiah: no I'm serious! this is just going to kill me what's the point of eating?

Varian: it's not going to kill you! I already told you I'm going to find a way to fix this!

Isaiah: I don't know how…

Zapada: let us stop looking at negative... let us look at positive! we know more about it now! And…

{Zapada moves over to sit by Isaiah; she takes his hand and places it on her stomach}

Zapada: just think in a few weeks you'll have a little sibling running around.

Varian: she's right, won't be long now.

Zapada: please Isaiah... if not for yourself, eat for your sibling. be healthy for them.

{Isaiah looks at the bowl and sighs before taking a small spoonful of oatmeal and hesitantly eating it; he takes another bite, and then another}

Varian: That’s my boy.

{Fade to Eugene getting his horse ready when Rapunzel walks in}

Rapunzel: heading out?

Eugene: Oh Sunshine I...I’m going to tell Varian our plan.

Rapunzel: Want me to go with you?

Eugene: no it’s fine...You're already going to be there for the exchange besides I'm sure the Royal Court needs you today. 

Rapunzel: are you okay?

Eugene: Varian’s going to be pissed.

Rapunzel: probably. most likely actually.

Eugene: that's why I have to go by myself to tell him. I made this bed now I have to lie in it. if he has any anger, I want it to be directed at me, not you.

Rapunzel: Eugene... when you talk to him just be gentle. take things with stride. you know how he is.

{Eugene mounts his horse}

Eugene: I know. 

Rapunzel: I love you…

Eugene: I love you too Rapunzel…

{he signals his horse to Gallop; Rapunzel watches him ride away}

Rapunzel: …. please understand.

{Cut to the cult HQ with Noremoth donning his armor; he stops to stare at the necklace in his hand; it’s a metal circlet with nordic runes on it and a leather string; he runs his fingers over the runes before tying it around his neck; a knock is heard}

Larkspur: you ready for this?

Noremoth:...yes m-mistress.

Larkspur: What's with the pouting? you're being given a second chance. I would think you'd be excited to prove yourself once more.

Noremoth: I just have a bad feeling about this.

Larkspur: a bad feeling? it's just nerves. man up a little would you?

Noremoth: it just doesn't make any sense. no matter what we've done in the past the King has always denied us. why is he suddenly agreeing to meet with us? don’t you find it even the slightest bit suspicious?

Larkspur: Norie, you worry too much.

Noremoth: I would like to think I worry just the right amount. if we mess up once. just one slip-up. it could be the end of everything we stand for. It could be the end of us.

{Larkspur walks up behind him and throws her arms around him and rests her chin on his head lovingly}

Larkspur: oh sweet little Norie. what are they going to do? we have the upper hand. we have the vessel.

Noremoth: dammit Larkspur!

{he forces his way out of her grip; Larkspur scowls}

Larkspur: What is the issue this time!? honestly, I welcome you back with open arms and after all of this, I am willing to forgive!

Noremoth: this is your problem you never think you're in the wrong! you always think you're right! you're too pompous and self-righteous! we are talking about the same Kingdom that was able to defeat Zhan tiri! we shouldn't be underestimating them!

Larkspur: How dare you…? 

{she grabs his face}

Larkspur: You dare speak to me that way? and after all I've done for you? I could have killed you. it would have been so easy. and yet because I liked you and respected you I was willing to let you back in. you're lucky I need you. otherwise, you'd already been dead on this floor.

{She pushes him away and walks out the door of his room and slams the door shut; he looks shocked and slumps against the wall; cut to old Corona wand Isaiah is play sword fighting with Nathaniel}

Nathaniel: Whoa! Oh no no no! Too slow!

Isaiah: Not for long! RAAHH!

{he charges and Nathaniel moves out of the way and trips him}

Isaiah: AH!...ow…

Nathaniel: you know the lack of depth perception is a real bonus when fighting you.

Isaiah: oh screw you.

{they laugh and Eugene rides up}

Isaiah: Huh? Uncle Eugene?

Nathaniel: your majesty! *bows*

Isaiah: ...you're such a kiss-up.

{Eugene dismounts and Isaiah hugs him}

Eugene: hey squirt! good to see you too.

Isaiah: what are you doing here?

Eugene: I need to talk to your dad is he around?

Isaiah: he should be in his lab.

Eugene: Thanks. 

{He tussles his hair and walks away; Isaiah turns smugly to Nathaniel}

Isaiah: Not only are you a kiss-up but you didn't get your hair tussled by his majesty.

Nathaniel: oh shut up

{cut to Eugene knocking at Varian’s office door}

Varian: Come in!

{Eugene walks in and Varian puts down in quill and stands up from his desk}

Varian: Eugene! You didn't tell me you were coming.

Eugene: sorry to drop in unannounced but I really need to speak to you... also you keep your lab and office in the same room?

Varian: it allows for more space and for me to do my leadership duties and Alchemist duties in the same room.

Eugene: well it's efficient I'll give you that. 

Varian: what can I do for you?

Eugene: actually I came to speak about a very dire matter.

Varian: is a member of the royal family sick? is something wrong?

Eugene: promise not to freak out.

Varian: Eugene I'm not fourteen anymore.

Eugene: promise not to freak out!

Varian: okay fine I won't freak out!

Eugene: I met with the cult.

Varian: WHAT!?

{his yell echos throughout the house making Zapada drop her cup of tea}

Zapada: am I ever going to be able to drink a simple cup of tea in this house?

{Cut back to Varian pacing in his office with Eugene sitting and listening}

Varian: of all the stupid irresponsible and backhanded things you've done-!

Eugene: Varian you have to understand!

Varian: understand what!? that you sold us out!?

Eugene: if you would let me speak I would explain further.

Varian: why should I listen to anything you have to say!? you're putting my family in danger! you're putting yourselves in danger! you're putting everything in danger!

Eugene: Are you done?

Varian:... Fine.

Eugene: Rapunzel and I have a plan. when we go to meet with the cult we will make it look like we're alone. But really our troops are going the other way and are going to ambush The Cult. We’ll be able to get rid of the power that's plaguing Isaiah, arrest The Cult, and keep the Moonstone Shard all in the same day.

Varian: I'm not sure about this... it sounds too good to be true.

Eugene: you've seen how the cult is in battle. they're Reckless. I find it very doubtful that they thought this all the way through besides you heard what they said last time they're not going to stop. if we continue on like this Corona will be nothing but a pile of smoldering Rubble.

Varian: I'm just not sure about them putting their hands on my son.

Eugene: Varian... do you remember the promise I made you when Isaiah was born?

Varian: I asked you to protect him. 

Eugene: exactly I haven't stopped that promise just because he's now with you. he's more than just the son of my best friend. he's a nephew to me. and I know it's hurting you just as much as it is me if not more to see him in this kind of pain. if there is even the slightest chance that we can relieve him of this... shouldn’t we try?

{Varian sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose}

Varian: I must have lost my mind... fine. we’ll do it.

Eugene: alright then. we're going to be meeting on the North Shore cliffs at noon tomorrow. just outside Coronas walls. I'll meet you here in Old Corona tomorrow an hour before.

{zoom out on them and fade to night; Isaiah lies in bed looking worried; Varian walks over and blows out the candle}

Varian: get some sleep buddy. we got a big day tomorrow.

Isaiah: dad?

Varian: yeah?

Isaiah:.... nevermind... love you Dad.

Varian: love you too buddy.

{Varian closes the door and walks away; Isaiah turns over in bed and hugs his stuffed rabbit; he stares at it for a moment before getting up and going over to his desk; he takes out a music box and opens it; a soft melody plays and inside is some of his prized possessions and a small handheld painting of Estelle}

{Begin song “Isaiah’s prayer}

{Isaiah}  
If your up there and can hear my plea~  
My fears so thick I can hardly see, oh  
This new power is everything I hate and more  
I know this is my chance   
To live my life and take a stance  
But still, I wonder, is this right for sure?

It’s not that I’m ungrateful for this new eventful turn  
But there’s something still something inside me and it  
Fills me with concern  
I pray that you hear me  
Just listen to my voice  
I pray that you hear me  
Cause it seems I have no choice  
And I’m praying for an answer  
To this hell I live  
I pray that it will end here  
Please let this be it~  
Please let this be it.

{end song with Isaiah closing the music box; cut to black; fade to daytime and everyone getting their horses ready}

Lily: So you're really going?

Isaiah: I don't really have a choice. if there's a chance I have to take it.

Lily: promise me you'll come back?

Isaiah: I'll always come back. that's a promise that I'm going to keep for the rest of my life.

{Lily runs up and kisses him before quickly pulling away}

Lily: Y-you better!

{She runs away leaving Isaiah dazed}

Isaiah: I'm never prepared for when she does that…

{Nathaniel walks up}

Nathaniel: did I really just see you smacking lips with the princess?

Isaiah: just once I'd like to be the one to initiate it and for it to last more than mere Seconds! 

Nathaniel: pfftt... you'll get your chance eventually.

Isaiah: hopefully!

Nathaniel: you sure about this by the way?

Isaiah:... to be honest? no I'm not. we're talking about the people that killed my mother and grandfather.

Nathaniel: Well, whatever happens, don't be stupid. think things through. and for God's sake curb that temper of yours.

Isaiah: heh. thanks, man.

Nathaniel: and by the way man…

Isaiah: Ye-

{Nathaniel punches his shoulder}

Isaiah: AUGH! Really?

Nathaniel:....to heck with it!

{He grabs his shirt and pulls him into a tight hug; Isaiah is shocked but hugs back before they let go}

Rapunzel: Everyone ready to go?

Zapada: Be safe, Varian... you also, Isaiah.

Varian: I promise I'll come back. I'm not missing the very first birthday of my second kid.

Isaiah: bye Zapada... by the way even though we might not be related. you're still a good mom.

Zapada: ohhh..Isaiah…

Eugene: alright everyone let's move out!

{They start to ride away; as they ride Isaiah looks back at his home in the distance then turns forward with a determined look; cut to the Northshore cliffs; As they ride up Larkspur, Noremoth, Cassandra and five other cult members come into view}

Rapunzel: wait... there's only eight of them surely there's more members than that.

Varian: oh there are. trust me it's like a Rat's Nest. they probably only chose a few to come out today and left the rest of them to guard their hideout.

Eugene: it doesn't matter as long as we get Larkspur. without their leader, they will be powerless.

{they ride up and dismount their horses}

Rapunzel: Cass!

Cassandra: *tries to run up but is held back by the members* Raps!

Larkspur: your Majesties how kind of you to join us. what a wonderful day this is isn't it? all of our problems are going to be solved.

Noremoth: quit teasing them...

{Larkspur slyly kicks him}

Noremoth: urgh!

Larkspur: I Trust You Brought The Shard?

{Varian takes out the small vial with the glowing blue shard}

Larkspur: excellent.

Eugene: and I trust you'll hold up your end of the bargain?

{We see in the background the royal guard skulk in the tall grass with arrows}

Larkspur: but of course... just send the little br-i mean angel over with the shard and we’ll begin.

Eugene: why can't you just remove the magic first?

Larkspur: ooh that's the thing. I don't exactly trust you all the way. if you send over both at the same time I'll give Isaiah this.

{she holds up a small vial}

Larkspur: fascinating isn't it? it's a potion. he got the powers from the vessel’s blood so using that information we were able to make a potion using her blood that neutralizes the magical effects on the host. 

Isaiah: I have to drink that?

Larkspur: if you'd rather die from the magic slowly draining you then be my guest.

Isaiah: No!... I'll do it.

{ Isaiah walks over to his father and retrieves the vial}

Varian:... just walk over to her and don't look her in the eye it'll probably make it easier.

Isaiah: o-okay…

{Varian kisses his forehead and turns him to face the cult; Isaiah walks forward, looking at all the members but staring at Cassandra}

Isaiah: miss...Cass…

{Cassandra tries a reassuring smile but it only makes Isaiah wince; she looks away; Larkspur walks up to him}

Larkspur: do you have it?

{Isaiah holds up the vial}

Larkspur: good boy... now, what's this? you're shaking like a leaf. are you scared of little old me?

Isaiah: *winces*

Noremoth: Larkspur that's enough... give him the potion. 

Larkspur: Oh relax Noremoth, I'm not going to hurt the little brat. I just want to have a little look-see.

{Eugene places a hand on his sword; Cass bites her lip}

Noremoth: Larkspur…

{Larkspur grips Isaiah’s neck just under his chin making him gasp; Everyone jumps; Eugene unsheaths his sword: the guards in the tall grass are now at alert and one goes off to the side with his bow}

Varian: Isaiah!

Larkspur: he looks so much like his daddy!

{She turns Isaiah and forces him to look at them}

Larkspur: I mean wouldn’t you agree?

Cassandra: Larkspur please stop this! You’ve had your fun but that’s enough! Give him the potion!

Larkspur:..ugh fine...killjoy.

{She reaches for the potion in her pocket but just as she does that and arrow grazes her cheek and imbeds itself in the ground; she stares at it}

Eugene:....shit…

{She turns around to see the guards in the tall grass}

Noremoth: Larkspur...we’re so close...think about what you’re doing.

{She practically seethes with rage as she keeps a firm hand on Isaiah}

Larkspur:...kill them…

Cassandra: w-what?

Larkspur: in the name of Zhan tiri I command you, Vessel…

Cassandra: No..no, please!

Noremoth: Larkspur stop this!

Larkspur: Let your magic rise and Kill them!

{Cassandra’s eyes flicker in colour}

Cassandra: NO!

{The rest of the cult charges; The guards charge from the grass; Isaiah bites Larkspurs hand}

Larkspur: AH! You little-

{As Isaiah runs back to his father he keeps a firm grip on the moonstone shard vial; A guard charges Larkspur and prepares to swing his sword down on her while she’s distracted; Noremoth jumps in between them and blocks him}

Noremoth: Ya come here often?

{They fight}

Varian: Isaiah are you okay!?

Isaiah: I'm fine but I think we have bigger fish to fry at the moment- AH!

{Isaiah is flung to the side by Cassandra, now completely under the influence of her power; he hits the ground harshly}

Varian: Cassie! Cassie, you have to stop this! listen to me! you know me!

{She swings at him and he blocks the first hit but is punched in the eye by the second one}

Varian: AH!... Cassie please I don't want to hurt you…

Cassandra: Shut up and fight!

{She swings once more at him; Isaiah groans and groggily gets up; he sees the battle ensuing through blurred vision; he shakes his head and gets up; cut to Rapunzel and Eugene Fighting cult members and pushing them back with swords}

Rapunzel: bring back any memories, Eugene?

Eugene: Yeah, unfortunately, they’re memories I was hoping to leave behind!

Rapunzel: Well count your blessings this is a lot harder to do without my hair.

{cut back to Varian; he now is bloody and beaten}

Varian: I'm not going to fight you, Cass.

Cassandra: then I guess you’ll die…

{Isaiah throws himself at Cassandra toppling her over}

Cassandra: AH!

Isaiah: Ow!

Varian: Isaiah!

{Cassandra growls}

Cassandra: YOU LITTLE BRAT! I’VE. HAD. ENOUGH!

{She kicks him square in the chest as he’s trying to get up making him lose his balance on the edge of the cliff}

Varian: ISAIAH!

{The Fighting halts as everyone looks; He topples over the edge; Varian dives at the edge but misses him}

Varian: NOOO!!

Isaiah: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

{as he falls his eyes change to green and pink; He splashes into the rough waters below; everything is silent except for the sound of the wind and waves; Varian lays at the edge arms dangling over in shock; tears pour down his face}

Varian: no...N-NO! ISAIAH! 

{Eugene’s eyes dilate in horror; Rapunzel covers her mouth and cries as they both run over to Varian; Cassandra’s eyes return to normal and she gasps when she realized what she did}

Noremoth: ...Fall back…

Larkspur: Excuse me!?

Noremoth: Fall back!

Larkspur: Who are you to-

{Noremoth slaps her}

Noremoth: I SAID FALL BACK, YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!

{Larkspur looks on in absolute shock as she runs away with the others; one guard aims and arrow}

Guard: oh no you don’t!

{He looses the arrow and hits Noremoth in the back making him fall to the ground}

Noremoth: AUGH!

Cassandra: Noremoth!

{Cult members run up and knock her out; one member slings her over his shoulder}

Larkspur: Leave Noremoth!

Cult member: But-

Larkspur: I Said leave him!!

{They all run away; cut back to Varian as he sobs}

Varian: ....W-We have to go down there! 

Eugene: Varian…

Varian: We have to find him! Eugene Please!

Eugene: VARIAN!

{Both him and Rapunzel jump; a tear runs down Eugene’s face as he speaks with a broken voice}

Eugene: ….No one has ever survived a fall from the North Shore Cliffs... it's too great of a fall. Not one single person has ever….survived...

Varian: no…I-Isaiah...please don’t do this...

Eugene:...Isaiah’s gone.

{Varian turns and looks down at the waves}

Varian:...my boy...my baby...NO!

{Rapunzel pulls him into a hug; Eugene joins in; Varian just screams in anguish; fade to them on horseback entering the walls of old Corona with an unconscious Noremoth tied up and slung over Isaiah’s horse; Zapada, Lily, and Nathaniel stand waving at them}

Rapunzel:...someone needs to tell them... our poor Lily is going to be crushed.

Varian:... I'll tell them…

Eugene: you're sure?

{Varian looks coldly at him with red and puffy eyes}

Varian: he was our son... Zapada is my wife. I'm going to be the one to tell them.

{He rides up to where she is and gets down; As They ride closer they see everyone’s face slowly contort in horror; Zapada falls against Varian and screams into his chest; Lily collapses to her knees making Rapunzel jump off her horse and run the rest of the way}

Eugene: Sunshine! W-Wait!

{Rapunzel skids over to Lily on her knees and envelops her sobbing daughter in a hug}

Rapunzel: shhh...Lily..shh

Lily: Nooo!... Isaiah, why!?

{Nathaniel falls back against a tree and sinks to the ground}

Nathaniel: ...That...That idiot!...

{He chokes back a sob; Eugene looks around at the sorrow and lets a single tear fall}

Eugene:...i’m sorry…

{Fade to the waters by the cliffs; A banged up and unconscious Isaiah clings to a rock in the water}

Voice off in the distance: Man overboard!

{END CREDITS}


End file.
